From Now Until Forever
by litlolme32
Summary: Chloe and A.C have found each other--this is the third installment to their romance with surprises everywhere. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

After the rescue from Atlantis, A.C and Chloe grew closer. They even ended up moving in together. They found a mid town metropolis condo 15 minutes from ISIS, the Planet, and even the water. They were truly in love, as with any relationship though, they hit some troubled waters. It was a big blow up that sent A.C to Miami and left Chloe alone at home to clean her anger away.

A.C and his dad walked along the beach, the silence spoke volumes of the topic of conversation. A.C has vented his frustrations, and then brought up the other topic plaguing his thoughts.

"I just don't know dad? I mean I love her. I really do. It's just man oh man this is big. What's the risk to her if I do this? My cousin already freaked out about her in my life? I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her. Moving in together was one thing…"

"I think you just answered your own question son." his dad laughed. "Do you think I wasn't nervous before I proposed to your mother?" he smiled looking over at his son who had a look of absolute fear on his face. "I was terrified. Here was this beautiful mystery at my door step, with an infant son….I was what? Just Coast Guard, nothing special at all."

"Dad!" A.C protested, angered by the down play of his dad's life.

"But she made it all seem more. She looked at me like I was something incredible. She made me feel like I could,"

"Do anything and everything?"

"Yeah."

A.C sighed deeply and heavily. "What about the fights?"

"Oh yeah we fought. It was very difficult at first, we were both stubborn and single minded on a lot of things; but the fighting was actually very healthy. She challenged to me to see things from a different view. Plus with fighting comes making up."

"DAD!" A.C winced.

"You asked."

A.C thought back to the fight, it was mission related and she checked him hard on a point. It wasn't so much the check, but how she did it and he still didn't think he deserved it "She's just so infuriating sometimes." He growled.

"And the rest of the time?"

A.C stopped and looked at his dad who was smiling. "You should know, didn't she persuade you into becoming our new hand to hand combat trainer for the probies?"

His dad blushed. "That she did and that's my entire point." He smiled. "Come on kiddo, let me buy you a beer. Give her time to cool off, besides I need to go get…well you know…" he laughed at his boy who turned red then he punched him on the arm. They continued down the beach to their favorite hole in the wall pub.

"Ohhhh!!!!!" Chloe fumed as she scrubbed her bathroom. It was a full on war between her and the grime.

"What did that tile ever really do to you?" Lois asked from the doorway. Chloe jumped and then turned with a scowl that said it all. "Ahh, lovers spat? Where is Flounder any way?"

Chloe stood to yell and rant, then her shoulders slumped and she sighed, "He stormed out of here about 2 hours ago, hasn't called, hasn't texted."

"Clark told me what happened." Lois spoke leading her cousin out of the bathroom. She sat her on the couch and watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"Ah so you know about?"

"Chloe you know he's careful, he doesn't take any excessive risks. You filleted him in front of the entire League."

"But?"

"I didn't say you weren't justified, you just bruised his ego. How else was he supposed to react?"

"Yeah well he gave it as good as I did, 'controlling self righteous tyrant who only has tunnel vision, a single minded focus'…."

"He's not wrong either."

"Thanks Lois." Chloe spoke bitterly.

"The point is…you fought, that's good."

"What?"

"It's healthy in a relationship to fight. I mean Clark and I fight all the time. He's so heavy handed sometimes about everything. Man of steel this, Man of steel that. But in all honesty he's still very much that awkward farm boy who doesn't think he fits in. so when we make up, we really make up." she smiled.

"What if he doesn't come back?"

"Chloe, he'll come back. That boy is so over the moon for you." Lois smiled. They sat and talked some more until Lois got a call from Clark and she left. Chloe finished her cleaning of the bathroom, grabbed a glass of wine and sat on their couch thinking about the evening. She heard the key in the door and she froze unsure of what kind mood he was in.

A.C entered slowly not sure how he was going to find her. He wasn't expecting her to be sitting on the couch with a glass of wine. The room was illuminated by lamp light casting shadows on her that didn't help him try to read what kind of mood she was in.

"Hey." he spoke setting his keys on the stand by the door.

"Hi." she spoke. He took a deep breath and went to the couch and sat down. He reached for and took the glass of wine from her hand and set it on the coffee table. He scooted closer, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her.

She pulled back and held him, resting her head on his shoulder, the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Shhhhh baby…shhhh." He kissed the side of her head.

"Didn't think you'd be back?" She whispered afraid to look at him.

"I was angry yeah," he spoke moving to look her in the face. "But it's gonna take more than that to get rid of me."

"But?"

"Chloe, we aren't always going to agree and there are gonna be times when you just flat out piss me off." Chloe harrumphed and scowled at him, he just chuckled. "Hey, I never said I was a saint. There are definitely gonna be times when I do the same. The fact is I love you, and that's not gonna change."

"I was so scared; you've been gone for hours?"

"I went to see my dad."

"Oh." she sniffed, not knowing why she felt hurt by his admission, but she did.

He pulled her into his lap and held her. "I needed to talk to him."

"Lois was here." She blurted.

"I see." He spoke waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to demean you in any way. I just…it's…"

"Look, I get it, I do. I shouldn't have come down on you so hard for it. You obviously saw something I didn't. The thing is I need you to know I'm not gonna do anything reckless or stupid. You and I have been through way to much for me to risk more than I need to."

"I….I know." She sighed and snuggled into his arms. "Sometimes I just get a little terrified that I'm so close to having everything I want..."

"Me too." He smiled and kissed her again, the kiss starting gently gradually got way more heated. "So, um" he spoke a little breathless. "Do you think we just made up?"

"After having our first major fight?" she kissed him again. Yeah" she smiled. He smiled back.

"Well then," he spoke standing and tossing her over his shoulder. She was laughing in outrage. "We need to celebrate." he spoke carrying her into the bed room.

--

The next morning he was up and in the kitchen cooking her breakfast. It was Friday and she had to get up and go to work. He did to; he had recently got a part time job as a swim teacher at the rec. center. Today it was begin swim for special needs kids. Chloe came out of their bedroom dressed and ready for coffee.

"Mornin' gorgeous." he spoke handing her a large steaming cup of coffee and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Howdy." she took her first sip and sighed in contentment. "So you off to the pool this morning?"

"Yeah, I have to be there in about 25 minutes. Then after lunch I have to go and do a thing."

"A thing?" she spoke curious as she took the plate he had prepared for her and went and sat down.

"Yeah a thing." He winked at her.

"Fine." she smiled at him. "What about this weekend?"

"Moving my dad in." he spoke.

"Right." she spoke with just a hint of disappointment.

"You didn't ask about tonight?" he spoke winking at her. He finished his breakfast and took his plate into the kitchen.

"What about tonight?" she asked.

"I have a hot date with a really cute blonde" he teased.

"Really? Anyone I know?" she played back.

"Nah," he spoke, "But damn is she hot, I mentioned that right?" he asked.

"Yeah you did." She smiled.

He dropped to his knee beside her and began to nuzzle her neck. "So tonight, you and me, dinner, walk on the beach, a bottle of wine?"

"Hmmmm." she purred closing her eyes as his lips nipped behind her ear. "Sounds good." she turned and kissed him.

"Ok gorgeous, I gotta go work." He stood. He was already in shorts, he pulled on his University of Miami t- shirt and went and grabbed his keys and left. Chloe felt like a puddle of goo, damn could he kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe worked like a mad woman at Isis to get to the rec. center to watch A.C's classes. She loved to see him teach. She made it, to see him in the now empty pool. This must be his second class and it looked like he had only one student. There was a mom in the bleachers watching intently. It was a little boy no older than six. He had his little water wings on, sitting on the edge of the pool. Chloe entered the pool area dressed for work but bare foot. She sat on the bleachers to watch.

"Mitchell?" A.C spoke with a soft voice, "Are you scared?" the little boy nodded. "Ok, what if I told you that there is no way anything would ever hurt you in the water?"

"M-m-my Daddy drownded; he wath a good thwimmer."

"I'm sorry buddy." A.C spoke. "Sometimes accidents, they happen." He spoke. "Will you trust me?" the boy shook his head. A. C laughed. "How about a bet, then?" he asked. The boy squinted at him. "If I can hold my breath for 60 seconds underwater, will you let me take you for a lap today and we continue your lessons?"

"N- n-n-o one can do that…"

"I bet I can?" he prodded. "Deal?" the boy nodded. A.C stepped back a little bit and took a giant breath and went underwater. Mitchell was looking at the racing clock and counted. At 60 seconds A.C came up gasping. In reality he was able to spend hours underwater, but it had to look good. Mitchell took A.C's hands as he pulled him into the water of the deep end. Mitchell panicked at first. "Easy buddy" A.C spoke as he pulled him down the lane for his lap. If Mitchell only knew he was getting swimming lessons from Aquaman. The little boy after the lap was helped up out of the water by A.C. He was smiling at conquering his fear. His mom came to him and wrapped him in a towel.

"Thanks A.C" she spoke.

"No problem Cindy," he hopped up out the pool and shook Mitchell's hand. "See ya on Monday, buddy" he spoke. The little boy smiled and he and his mother left the pool area, Chloe was smiling like a fool as she approached him.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Whatcha doin' here short stuff?" he asked smiling getting his towel.

"Just came to watch you teach." she blushed.

"You'll watch but won't finish your lessons?" he asked arching an eyebrow. She blushed again. "Maybe this weekend?" he asked. She shrugged. Another student came in for a private lesson, a small girl in wheel chair being wheeled in by her mother. "Look, I gotta go, see ya tonight?' he smiled and kissed her. She nodded and left the pool area heading back to work. When she got back the office there was flowers on her desk and a card attached.

"Dinner tonight, 7p, sharp, at Sand Point. 1000 Sand Point Way. Dress for it. A.C" She smiled and put the card in her purse and went back to work.

Chloe found the spot that A.C gave her directions too. It was an out of they way and secluded beach. She was in a spaghetti strap black cotton dress with a thin green leather belt. Her hair was down and curled; her make up soft and she felt ridiculously over dressed for the beach. She carried her shoes, as she made her way to a picnic set up on the sand. She looked around and no A.C. She sat on the blanket and sighed. Her phone rang.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"You look so good." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Come on A.C?" she smiled looking around. She then saw a speck out on the waves. Moments later he came out of the ocean in a wet suit. He unzipped and peeled off the top. Chloe bit her lip at the expanse of his chest.

"Close your mouth, goldilocks." He smiled sitting opposite her on the blanket.

"How come I had to dress up?"

"Please?" he smiled. She just shook her head. He opened the basket and handed her a bottle of water. He then handed her a wrapped sandwich from her favorite deli. He pulled out a container of fruit salad, with all her favorites. He then pulled out another container of German Crème potato salad. He had plates for them and he served it all. The sound of the ocean waved crashing on the beach was their back ground music.

"You thought of it all?" she smiled over at him. "How did the rest of your lessons go today?"

"Fun really. You know with all the crap that we see and the evil we take down, it's so nice to see smiles, hear laughter, and genuinely make someone happy."

"The little girl in the wheel chair?"

"Yeah, her mom says that she was born with the cord around her neck. She was deprived of oxygen. Doctors said she'd be a vegetable. Her mom discovered she loved water. She bought her a baby pool and she loved it, she started smiling. Today, well her mom cried, she said her first word while she was in the pool; it was momma."

"Oh A.C..." she sighed smiling at him seeing the sense of pride and hope on his face.

"It was pretty amazing." He sighed taking a bite of his sandwich. He chewed contemplating his next thoughts. "It's why I wanted to have dinner here. This spot," he looked around and smiled, "It's amazing to me. It's always been one of my favorites, the surf, the sun sets, and the star gazing are incredible."

"You're such a romantic." She spoke eating and enjoying the company.

"You don't know the half of it." He smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Are you happy Chloe?" he spoke eating more of the dinner he packed. "I mean with me?"

"Of course, are you happy with me?"

"Absolutely!" He sighed. "We never talked about is what you want for the future? I mean are you gonna go back to the Planet? Stay at ISIS? What is it you want to do?"

Chloe thought for a moment while she took a drink of her water. "I guess I never thought about that. I mean I go from project to project. I enjoy ISIS but don't see that as a full time gig. I loved reporting, but that's not where my heart lies anymore. I see the JL as opportunity for growth and where my passion is."

"Fair enough. Me I'm a JL'er. I work a lot of part time stuff and do a lot of things. I've spent a lot of time traveling."

"I'm so jealous. I mean we travel, but we don't ever see things, except for the Lex stuff."

"Where would you want to go?" he asked.

"Anywhere, everywhere." she laughed.

"Anywhere is so hot this time of the year and everywhere is good in the off season." He teased.

"Ha.. ha.." she laughed.

"For you everything is changing, huh?"

"Oh yeah, and it's I dunno, weird."

"Your dad is leaving Miami to be here, nearer to you? That's awesome. He'll enjoy the new Tower."

"It's just going to be different him not being in Miami."

"I know but new adventures, right?"

"Yeah." He was getting nervous the ring was in the basket and he wasn't really sure how he would propose. "Did you ever imagine your life would turn out the way it did?"

"Not really, I mean by now I would have had 2 Pulitzer's on display, would have my own office at the Planet, have a couple of kids…."

"With who?" he smiled.

"That really doesn't matter does it?" she blushed finishing her meal and standing up.

A.C stood after reaching into the basket for the shell that held the ring. He and Chloe began to walk on the beach. "And what about you?"

"Me I would have thought that was obvious?" he smiled. She looked at him funny. "Serving jail time for the whole ship thing that Ollie saved me from?"

"Oh yeah your more rebellious days." She laughed taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah that was me, the wild child; a rebel without a clue. I swear I grayed my old man's hair." He laughed. Chloe grew silent missing Gabe. "He would be so proud of you." He spoke stopping and looking at her. "You're smart, beautiful, and successful."

Chloe moved to rest her head against his chest. "I miss him a lot…"

"Chloe," he spoke. "Look at me?" she raised her head the tears sliding down her cheek. "My dad can't replace yours, I know that, but I can share him. He adores you. You talked him into moving?" He wiped away her tears with his free hand. He knew the moment was here. He dropped to bended knee. She looked at him strangely. "Oh boy," he spoke exhaling a deep breath. "I'm so blessed to have you in my life. I didn't realize that our first meeting would have led to you being my girl." He smiled up at her, "You and I haven't had the easiest road to love, but we're learning." He smiled. "And I tell you what? I wouldn't change any of it for any reason." He smiled. He held the precious shell his mom had trusted his dad with keeping behind his back. "My mom…she loved my father and my dad very much. She set aside the ring she got from my father, for the day that I found my other half." He brought the shell out and opened it. Inside was a platinum band with a small and perfect pearl surrounded with tiny diamonds. Chloe gasped. He took the ring out of the shell and took her left hand in his. "You are the most amazing person I have ever known. I want to spend my lifetime making sure everyday you know that and believe it, Chloe Ann Sullivan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" His voice was soft. She was looking down at him through tear soaked lashes. She sniffled loudly and nodded her yes.

"Yes, yes, oh yes!" she spoke. He stood slipping the ring onto her ring finger. He cupped her face in his hands wiping her tears away. He smiled and kissed her then wrapped his arms around her and kissing her cheek and spinning her; laughing with her the entire time. He finally set her down and smiled down at her.

"Really?" she asked dreamily staring at the ring.

"Absolutely!" He smiled, holding her tightly, and kissing the top of her head.

They walked back to their picnic spot and packed it up. They walked hand in hand to Chloe's car. A.C put all the stuff in the trunk. He closed the trunk and turned to Chloe. "So?" he smiled running his hand down her arm. "You wanna go home or go to Lois and Clark's?" he smiled.

"We could go home, you could change, and then we could go over there?" she smiled. He nodded. His phone rang and he handed it to her. She looked at him strangely. "Hello?"

"Welcome to the family, Chloegirl!" Tom spoke.

"Thanks…." She smiled the tears falling again. A.C held out his hand and she put the keys in his palm. He hopped in to drivers' seat while she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, uh huh,.k. Promise…I will……bye." She hung up. She turned to A.C who was smiling as he pulled her car out of the parking lot and headed to their condo.

"You are in so much trouble mister" she teased.

"What'd my dad say?"

"He said that when we're done moving him in, that he's gonna take me out for a day, and to tell you congratulations, he's proud of you."

"Yeah I got that earlier." He smiled.

"Oy!" she laughed. He pulled into the parking garage, he grabbed the picnic stuff and they strolled hand in hand to the elevator to their condo. Chloe opened the door and he entered. She shut it, and locked it. He set the basket down and turned to her giving her a predatory smirk.

"So, Ms. Sullivan?" He moved to pin her to the door.

"Um yeah?" she gasped as he traced the spaghetti strap of her dress with his index finger.

"I don't think I want to go to the Kent's tonight." He smiled softly sliding the strap off her shoulder.

"Really?" she gasped as his lips replaced the strap.

"Oh yea." he then moved to kiss that spot behind her ear.

"I should be calling everyone I know right now telling them we're engaged." His other hand slid the other strap off her shoulder.

"K!" he spoke kissing the line of her jaw to the other side of her neck. He then kissed where her other strap was. "Can do that….." he pulled back to look into her eyes. "Later, much, much later." He stepped back and unzipped the rest of his wet suit and peeled out of it, a smirk on his face, as he stood naked before her. "What do you think?" he whispered. Chloe gasped and exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"I," she tried to just look into his eyes. She leaped into his arms and kissed him. He then carried her to the bedroom………..


	3. Chapter 3

That next morning A.C and Chloe went to the airport to pick up Tom. Ollie had sent the jet to get him and his stuff. A.C had borrowed a truck and trailer from one of his friends to move his dad. As the plane landed Chloe hopped out of the truck and stood at the driver's side with A.C waiting for it to stop. When it finally stopped and the doors opened Tom came out and Chloe ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Chloegirl.." He spoke hugging her back.

"Thank you!" she whispered. She knew he would understand.

"No baby girl, thank you." he spoke as he kissed her cheek and they walked to the back of the trailer that A.C had just opened up.

"Kiddo?" he spoke. A.C stood to shake his hand but his dad pulled him into a hug.

"Dad?" he spoke his emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

"Your mom would be so proud." he whispered.

"Thanks." He pulled back. "Now let's get you moved. We have some probies in need of some discipline." He smiled. They moved boxes and bags into the trailer. A.C closed it up after they were done and they headed out of town toward the Tower road.

--

"So do you think he did it?" Bart asked Vic.

"Dunno? He was acting all weird yesterday."

"How can you tell, he is weird." Bart spoke smiling.

"Come on man cut him some slack." Vic spoke.

"He won't do it," Lois spoke as she and Clark entered the room, hand in hand.

"I mean please, he was such a man whore."

"Lois?" Clark shook his head. "They moved in together, why wouldn't he?"

"Chloeliscious isn't one to settle."

"Who says she's settling?" Chloe spoke entering the room, arms crossed over chest. She had a look of 'I'm gonna kick some ass.' A.C sighed came up behind her smiling. She turned to Lois and Clark and the tall brunette stepped back. "What no one gonna answer?" Tom followed in smiling at the power the girl had over the heroes.

Chloe turned to Bart and held out her left hand; "He did!" she smiled winking at Vic.

"Pay up short stuff." He said.

"Oh man!" he spoke pulling out his wallet.

A.C turned to Vic. "Thanks man." Vic spoke.

"Any time." He spoke as they gave knuckles. Bart just scowled at the conspiracy.

"Let me see that!" Lois shouted. She spun Chloe around to look at her sparkler. She then hugged her cousin tight.

"Lois…….can't ……breath…" she coughed.

"Sorry." Lois pulled back and looked at A.C. "Way to go fish stick"

"Thanks Lo." He spoke sarcastically. "Now, everyone you remember my dad Tom? Dad welcome to the Justice League." He smiled as his dad shook every one's hand. Bart tried to play whose hand is stronger until Tom bent his thumb back and dropped him on his back.

"Got it sir!" Bart whined.

"So?" He spoke, "Where am I staying?"

After a couple of hours of moving him in, Ollie showed up. Dinah showed up much later.

They fired up the grill as the new recruits were also making their way to the patio. Chloe was sitting on a picnic bench when Ollie came up to her. He bumped her playfully and sat down next to her.

"I hear congratulations are in order?"

She sighed; she showed him her ring and smiled, "yeah."

"Very nice, Tower."

"So what about you and Dinah?" she asked. She and Ollie had become best friends and could really check each other on anything.

He shook his head. "She and I haven't dated in a while. I actually have met someone else and have just managed to convince her to join the group." he spoke sheepishly.

"Who?" Chloe turned to see a red head in a summer dress and wings? head toward them. She was smiling a million watt smile at Oliver.

"Shayera, this is Chloe, Watch Tower. Chloe, Shayera Hol." he smiled.

"Very nice to meet you." they both exchanged.

"Ollie, I'm gonna go and ….." she whispered in his ear.

"Ok, see ya in a while." They kissed and she left.

"Wow?" Chloe spoke watching her leave.

"Yeah, it was well…."

"Are you happy Oliver?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's all that matters." She smiled. He kissed her cheek and then went to help set up the volley ball net. A.C came over beer in hand and sat next to her.

"So gorgeous you come here often?" he teased.

"Are you hitting on me? Cause if you are? I'm totally engaged."

"Ohh, so the look and no touch sign is out. I get it." he smiled.

"Your dad seems to be enjoying himself."

"I'm glad. I was a little nervous you know?"

"Why?"

"Well the meta bias isn't just one way." he spoke embarrassed.

"Oliver would never allow that sort of prejudice on the team."

"I know, but they're probies, not like the core group."

"It'll be fine." She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her. "How much did Vic make?"

"50 bucks."

"Bart will never learn." She shook her head.

"Most likely not." He laughed kissing her temple. "So I'm surprised Lois hasn't hounded you for details?"

Chloe turned her head to see her and Clark and Tom talking. "Me too." Lois then whistled. "Hey dinner's ready!" There was a table set with the food spread out. Everyone gathered next to the table. Tom cleared his throat and clinked a spoon to his beer bottle.

"Thank you all for welcoming me here to your home. When A.C first talked about what he was doing, we fought. I thought what in world is a group like this gonna accomplish? I read the paper and I see the change and the hope you give others. So I raise my drink to you especially you Oliver for having the vision to start this and for all of you that share it."

"We're glad to have you here Tom." Oliver spoke. He then turned to Chloe and A.C and smiled. "And one quick note before we eat. Congratulations to our newly engaged A.C and Chloe, much happiness to you both, you deserve it." He raised his glass as did everyone with a hearty, "Salud!" it was a tradition Bart started. "Now let's eat!" he shouted and everyone cheered. The numbers had started small that evening but by late that night, the new recruits numbered in the twenties and all celebrated the changes in the League.

--

Chloe waited until she was sure A.C was asleep before she snuck out of their room. She grabbed a small bag from one of her drawers and then snuck down to the pool. She went into the locker room and changed into her suit. She sat at the waters edge and sighed. Her life was moving in fast forward and she just wanted to clear her head.

A.C always seemed calmer after this and she wanted to try and appreciate his world better. She sighed and slipped into the pool, letting the heated water warm her. She dunked her head and took a deep breath. She had conquered so many of her fears, giving in to being loved, and finding a happiness she swore would never be hers. She could do this. She pushed off the wall and took her time did a slow pace as she awkwardly began to swim laps.

A.C had known she was unsettled. He "fell asleep," and just waited for her to do whatever she was going to do. He gave her a 5 minute head start before he got up to see where she was going. He smiled when he discovered that she was down at the pool. He made it to the door and what he heard stopped him in his tracks.

"You're doing great Chlo." His dad spoke cheering her on.

"You think?"

"Absolutely with a son who's practically a fish in water, you're doing very well." He complimented. "So you want to tell me the real reason why you're here?" he asked.

A.C heard Chloe sigh, "I guess it's just overwhelming, and not in a bad way. I mean, A.C is the best thing that happened to me, and I just…"

"Are terrified you'll screw it up?"

"Yeah."

"When I met his mom, it was the same thing. I had heaven within the palm of my hands and I just didn't want to mess it up."

"Exactly. He's so amazing, patient, and oh god, he teaches disabled kids how to swim, how can you not LOVE that?" she spoke. A.C found himself blushing.

"He's a great kid, Chloe, you just have to have a little faith. It won't be easy, it never is, but what I've learned from experience is that the things in life that are truly worth it; are very rarely easy. A.C mentioned briefly about your parents, and for that I'm truly sorry, but kiddo, I'm here for you as much as I am for him. I'm glad you convinced me to move out here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was time for a change and I missed hanging out with my son like we used to."

"Tom?"

"No it wasn't to make you feel bad, he's doing good work and that's what any parent can hope for. So off the heavy stuff, it's late, you continue your swim and I'll see ya in the morning." A.C stiffened as his dad left the pool and came around the corner. His dad smiled and winked at him, he knew he had been standing there. Tom went into the locker room to shower and then head to bed.

A.C entered the pool area while Chloe was at the opposite end and finishing a lap. He slipped in the water and slid gracefully to where she was. She was on her back practicing her back stroke. "You're doing great!" he spoke and Chloe's concentration broke and she went underwater and he caught her and pulled her up coughing and gagging.

"Sorry." A.C laughed. Chloe just shook her head. "Here." he spun around wrapping her arms around his neck as he gracefully began doing laps with her on his back; he was just pushing them with his legs. "Don't want to end your swim." Chloe just kissed his neck.

"Wanna talk about it?" he spoke as he coasted them along the length of the pool. When they reached the end, Chloe signaled for him to stop. She held onto the wall as did he, facing her.

"It's just, I'm so blessed and terrified at the same time. I don't want to screw this up?" she smiled. He leaned and kissed her warmly.

"Baby, that won't happen. I'm not going anywhere. We'll work through all of this together." He spoke as he put his hand on her cheek. "I'm confused, though. Why did you come to the pool?"

Chloe blushed, "I….you always get some peace from swimming and well I thought I would try it."

A.C's smile warmed up the room. "I love you." He spoke pulling her off the wall. He was on his back floating and he pulled Chloe onto his chest, he flutter kicked as they made there way down to the other end of the pool. Chloe smiled at how incredibly erotic and sweet this was in the water with him. She laid on his chest and rested her chin on her hands… "I love you to." she smiled. After another lap, they left the pool to shower and head back to their room. They fell asleep, excited for what the future would bring them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next 3 weeks A.C and Chloe had very little time to actually be together. Mission after mission came up. Tom was enjoying his new position and the heroes that didn't wash out of his program had become more adept at combat. They were learning to not just crutch on their abilities. One Friday evening things finally settled down and Chloe was in town walking the mall, window shopping. She looked at her watch and shook her head. She ended up in front of a jewelry store and totally oblivious to the world around her.

"So he stood ya up?" a deep voice spoke next to her.

"No, he's just running a little late." She spoke not breaking eye contact at the stunning rings in front of her.

"You're mighty forgiving, he must do this to you a lot?" the man asked.

"No, but he's very busy and needs to be cut a little slack." She turned facing A.C and giving him her million watt smile.

"Sorry baby." He pulled her into him and kissed her.

"Did you have a good session with your dad?"

"Yeah, but I'll be feeling it tonight." He spoke as he took her hand in his and led her to the restaurant.

"Poor baby? You're not gonna want to play around then?" she waggled her eye brows at him.

"Nope, I think it's great to play through the pain." He winked at her.

"Way to man up tough guy." She then patted him on his butt and ran a little a head of him and turned and stuck out her tongue. He just shook his head. They were seated in a private booth in the tiny Thai restaurant. A.C and Chloe had their phones out, "What about a Fall wedding?" she asked looking at her Calendar for June.

"Fall is good, but that really doesn't give us a lot of time to plan?" he spoke looking at his calendar, "If we do Fall of next year maybe?" he looked at her. She had a small frown on her face.

"What?"

"Really a whole other year?" She whined. A.C just laughed as their waiter came with the wine they ordered and the appetizers.

"Ok lets do this a different way, where do you want to get married?" he asked.

"Well where do YOU want to get married?" Chloe volleyed.

"Oh woman you are gonna drive me crazy!" He teased. "Honestly, we could get married in our living room; it doesn't matter to me just so long as we're married. I'm sure somewhere in that pretty little head of yours you dreamed of a place, so lay it on me."

"I have thought of a place..." Her expression grew serious.

"And?" he asked afraid to know the answer.

"MercyReef." She blurted and then took a drink of wine. She watched the emotion play across his face.

"Of all the places in all the world, why there?" His voice thick with emotion. He'd also scooted closer to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Weddings are about family. Your mom may not be here physically but there you could be as close to her as you can?"

He was totally and utterly amazed and he kissed her warmly as thanks. "I don't know what to say?" he was speechless.

"You don't have to say anything. I gave this a lot of thought. What about that club we went to when we toured Miami for our reception?" she was blushing under his gaze. He turned to the waiter her was coming to let them know the order would be out soon.

"Can we get that to go please?" A.C asked. The waiter nodded and turned to go and get their food. AC reached for his wallet, opened it up, and dropped 2 $20's on the table. Chloe just shook her head. The waiter came back minutes later with a bag of take out boxes. Chloe exited the booth and A.C followed. He led her to the street where he parked. It was a short and hasty drive home. The looks he gave Chloe the entire way were wanton and predatory.

A.C parked in the garage and helped Chloe to the elevator. Once they were in the elevator he set the food down, pulled her into him and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. It was so hot, that Chloe raised her leg to rest it on his thigh.

"Wow, that's a hell of a thank you?" she rested her head against his chest.

"I'm only getting warmed up." He ran a hand through her hair. The elevator dinged for their floor and Chloe grabbed the food while A.C got his key out. He opened the door for her and followed her into the condo. After the door was closed and Chloe had put the food in the refrigerator A.C was leaning against the counter top, smiling a wicked smile,

"I'm gonna give you a head start, you have about one minute…" he smiled.

"That's mighty generous?" she snarked.

"What can I say, I'm a real generous guy, but after one minute, ready or not…" he smiled as he pulled her into a quick kiss, spun her, patted her butt and said, "You better run woman, It's been nearly 3 weeks." he smiled. She squealed with laughter than ran to the bed room.

The next morning they were up early. Tom and Chloe were going to spend the day together. He called early in the morning to tell them not to cook breakfast. Selina one of the new and up and coming talent of the JL had made breakfast burritos. Chloe and A.C were dressed and ready for the day sitting on the couch. It was more like A.C was sitting and Chloe's head was resting in his lap as they read the weekend paper together. Both of their coffee cups were on the coffee table. Chloe's Finding Nemo cup had become her favorite.

"So do you want to tell my dad then?" he asked folding his section of the newspaper and setting it aside to smile at her.

"I dunno, you can?." She smiled. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you."

"You already thanked me last night as I recall, A LOT" she smiled moving to sit up and onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they started kissing like teenagers.

"Ehhemm," They were still kissing but the laughter made it increasingly harder.

"We gave your dad a key." she spoke blushing and looking to see Tom holding a brown paper sack and smiling at the kids on the couch. "Busted, by the dad." Chloe smiled standing up. She went to Tom and greeted him warmly.

"Hey dad." A.C spoke standing and greeting his father properly. He walked past his dad into the kitchen to get the plates, "Next time knock?" he smiled. Tom just stood their laughing.

"Why the look on your face was priceless." He teased. Chloe just shook her head as she set Tom's cup of coffee on the table and went and retrieved their cups.

They sat and ate their burritos. "So wasn't last night the big date setting for the wedding? How'd it go?" he asked after taking a drink of coffee.

"Well we couldn't decide." A.C spoke.

"Did you at least decide on a place?" he asked. Chloe and A.C just shared a look. "Am I missing something?"

"Well, um..Tom?" Chloe hedged.

"Dad, Chloe wants for us to get married at Mercy Reef." A.C spoke leaning to kiss Chloe on the cheek.

He looked at her confused and then a smile spread across his face. "I…."

"The way I see it, my family is right here, and at the Watchtower. A.C and all of his memories are in Miami; why not Mercy Reef?"

"Wow." Tom spoke.

"She kinda has that effect on ya?" A.C smiled. He was about to say something else when his phone began to ring. He excused himself to go and answer it.

"So what do you want to do today kiddo?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, there are some great museums, there's even a nautical museum down by the bay…." She paused as A.C returned with an odd look on his face. "What's up?"

"Little Mitchell," he spoke picking up his plate and coffee cup and took them into the kitchen.

"Isn't that the boy from the rec. center? The one who's father died?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, that was his mom who called," He tried to gather his thoughts. "Mitchell ran away last night and they found him this morning at the rec. center, waiting for Me." he smiled.

"Well? You should go then?Don't worry about the dishes, I got 'em." she smiled as he came and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks,baby." he waggled his eyebrows. Chloe blushed. He grabbed his keys and headed to the door, "Don't play too hard today." He smiled as he opened the door.

"Don't worry I'll take it easy on your dad." She smiled.

"Cute honey, but I was actually talking to my dad…..about you." he laughed and bolted out the door. Chloe just sat there with her mouth open. Tom was laughing and shaking his head.

"So?" she said starting to clear the table. Her face projecting what she wasn't saying.

"You wanna go watch him teach?" Tom asked. "Cause I do. I get such a huge kick out of it."

"Good, so it's not just me?" she asked.

"No baby girl, not at all." Tom spoke helping her to clear the table.

--

Chloe and Tom made good time to the rec. center. It was still early and the building was officially closed. Chloe had been there often enough that the person that had opened the building for A.C knew her and had also let her and Tom in. Instead of going to the pool area Chloe led Tom to a gallery. It had a coffee machine ,vending machines, and tables and chairs set next to huge glass windows to watch the pool. There was a woman already sitting in a chair clutching a cup of coffee watching the scene at the pool. Chloe recognized her as Mitchell's mom. Chloe looked at Tom who squeezed her elbow. She nodded and he went to get the coffee and Chloe went to occupy the seat next to the lady.

--

A. C was in his swim shorts and t-shirt sitting at the edge of the pool dangling his feet in the water. Mitchell still had his Spiderman backpack on his back and was in his Sponge Bob pj's. He was sitting holding his knees to his chest.

"Buddy you can trust me I promise." he spoke looking over at the boy who looked so sad.

"Mommy hates me." he spoke rocking back in forth.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"I heard her on the phone talking about my daddy. She was angry that I was alive and he isn't." A.C was appalled by the statement. It broke his heart. He had chatted with Cindy several times and would never believe that she didn't love her son immensely.

"Buddy, I think what you heard was only one side to a conversation. I know for a fact that your mom loves you very much," He paused. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his Dad and Chloe sit in the gallery and smiled. "What was your daddy like?"

Mitchell turned to A.C and smiled the biggest smile. "He was my hero…" he spoke. "We would dig for worms, go fishing, and play in the water. My daddy loved to swim." he spoke with pride. "He would tell the best stories too." his eyes filled with tears.

"So did my dad when I was your age. Those are the types of things that you think about to keep your daddy with you." He smiled. The little boy looked up at him with huge puppy dog eyes. "Look, we're here, it's just you me, lets play shall we? Did you bring your trunks?" A.C smiled. The boy wiped his eyes and nodded. The two boys stood and A.C and went as far as the entrance to the locker room to wait for him to change. He peeled off his shirt and put it on one of the wall hooks.

--

"Cindy, right?" Chloe asked sitting down.

"Yeah do I know you?" she asked nervously.

"No, I've seen your around and A.C's mentioned you, I'm his fiancée Chloe." The woman nodded and smiled politely. "And this is A.C's dad, Tom." She spoke as the elder Curry came and sat on the other side of Mitchell's mom. The two exchanged pleasantries.

"A.C's the best." Cindy spoke.

"Yeah he is" Tom spoke. "You know his Mom died when he was very little. He would sneak into my room and sleep in my corner chair to make sure I wasn't going anywhere. He was afraid of a lot really and would run away a lot. I always found him on the beach, a place he felt safe and close to his mother." He looked over at Chloe who had tears in her eyes.

"Did Mitch's dad love the water?" Chloe asked.

"Are you kidding?" she smiled wistfully. "I thought he was part guppy." She smiled. She began to play with her wedding bands.

"How did you two meet?" Chloe pressed.

"You don't want to hear that?" she smiled.

"I love a good story." Chloe replied, taking off her coat, she looked up and saw A.C slip into the water and turn and hold his arms out to Mitchell, who jumped into the awaiting arms and then swam him into the deep end.

"I was on vacation from nursing school in Hawaii. I came from Michigan and just wanted to see the beach and the ocean. Robert, he was a lifeguard."

"Did he rescue you?" Tom asked.

"No actually," she laughed at the memory, "he tripped over me." she smiled. "He was calling people back onto the beach because the rip currents were getting bad. I was just laying out, he didn't see me and literally fell in to my lap." she smiled. "He was so handsome and funny and just….."

"Wow?" Chloe asked.

"Most definitely, wow." she smiled. "He took me out to dinner that night to apologize and we spent the rest of my vacation together. I had to go back to school and he well he just seemed to be around, like on the days I really needed a friend, he was there." Chloe and Tom exchanged a glance. "We would call and write letters. I wasn't expecting to fall in love."

"It just snuck up on you?" Tom asked. The woman nodded absently then she looked over at Tom and nodded.

"So when he proposed on the night before I graduated, I was so surprised. It was a simple wedding but it was perfect. A year later, Mitchell arrived." She spoke looking at the pool, watching the boy swim with A.C. "The two boys were like peas in a pod. I know that Mitchell and I bonded, but he and his dad? Inseparable. Rob seemed so enchanted by him." She smiled at all the memories.

"What happened to Rob, Cindy?" Tom asked.

"That's just it I don't know?" she spoke tears falling. "They had rented a boat, to go out onto the ocean. It was gorgeous day, not a cloud in the sky. I was working and at noon I got the call. The boat was destroyed, Rob was missing, and Mitchell was being rushed in."

--

"So Mitch wanna tell me what really happened last night?" A.C asked as they were treading water, A.C was using a little of his power to make it easier for the boy.

"You're my friend right?" the boy asked nervously.

"Of course." A.C spoke.

"You won't be scared if I told you I'm a monster?"

"You're not a monster," A.C reprimanded gently, "Where'd you get that from?"

"I heard momma yelling on the phone last night. I got scared; I wanted her to stop yelling, then all the dishes flew off the table. She hung up the phone and looked at me like I was a monster." A.C just smiled, a million thoughts going through his head.

"Buddy, you're no monster. I'm sure your mom would think I'm right, too." He spoke. "It can be scary finding out you're different. I tell you what though; it's nothing to be afraid of."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." he smiled. "Come on let's practice your back stroke." he smiled. The boy nodded and looked relieved.

--

"I..." Cindy spoke, she looked terrified.

"It's ok Cindy, why don't we do this," Chloe spoke opening her purse and getting out a pad of paper and a pen. She scribbled their address and cell phone number down. "Come over for dinner tonight?" She smiled.

"But I…" the lady stammered.

"I'll cook." Tom smiled.

"You're all so very nice. I don't know what to say?"

"Say yes." Chloe spoke. Cindy stared at the paper and then nodded.

"What time are we getting back, Tom?" Chloe asked.

"5?"

"Is 5 okay then?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Cindy spoke. She turned to see the boys getting out of the pool. Chloe gasped as she saw A.C that man just did things to her.

"Go on Chlo, you know you want to." Tom spoke smiling. Chloe smiled as she and Cindy made there way to the pool area. Mitch ran to his momma and hugged her wet and all. She just cried. The family went into the locker room so Mitchell could change leaving Chloe and A.C staring at each other.

"We have a problem." They both said at the same time. A.C blushed as did Chloe.

"Cindy and Mitch are coming over for dinner tonight; your dad said he would cook." She smiled. "A.C something weird happened to his father."

"Mitch is afraid because he's a Meta." He spoke softly. He pulled her into a hug, even though he was dripping wet. "Oh baby," he whispered.

"I know." She smiled. "Never a dull moment with us huh?" she kissed him.

"Nope, go have a good day with my dad, we'll figure this out later." he smiled.

"I'll see ya tonight." She spoke as she turned and left the pool area. A.C smiled and went to the locker room to shower and change. He decided he would cook dinner to surprise his girl and his dad…..

Chloe and Tom had a fantastic day, they toured and talked and ate and drank coffee. The two of them also puzzled and debated over the whole Mitchell drama, at nearly 3:30 Tom called A.C to find out what he needed to get to cook for dinner. A.C didn't answer his phone, but Tom received a text that said, 'don't worry its handled'.

"So Chloegirl, what about a date?" He asked as they began the drive back to the condo.

"I don't know, I've never been one of those girls that has to have a "season wedding", or a theme wedding. I just want to marry A.C." she spoke as she flipped through a bride magazine. "He, I must say, balked at a Fall wedding cause he didn't think I would have enough time to plan."

Tom sighed, "I raised him well." He smiled. "Want some advice?" he asked.

"January on Mercy Reef is beautiful and not to crowded." He smiled. Chloe mentally calculated the months to get ready and she smiled up at him. "And I'm paying for the rehearsal dinner." He spoke.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Please, you've made my son so incredibly happy, it's the least I can do." he smiled.

Chloe's phone began vibrating and she looked and it smiled. "Hi." she purred.

"Hey gorgeous I was wondering where you were?"

"About 20 min. away why?"

"Our guests are here and dinner is about ready."

"Ohhh I love it when you cook."

"Dad taught me well," he sighed, "Hurry up and get here; I did some research today and there are some things I want you to go over."

"Wow, must be important of you Googled." She teased.

"Ha, ha, keep it up and no dessert for you?" he threatened.

"We'll see." She teased and hung up the phone. "A.C says our guests are at the condo and that dinner is almost ready." Tom smiled and stepped on the gas…

--

A.C cooked an amazing manicotti dinner with fresh garlic bread and Caesar salad. He made pigs in a blanket for Mitchell in case he didn't like the pasta. The adults chatted and Mitchell talked about his day after swimming. When dinner was over the boys, A.C and Mitchell; began to play with the Wii.

Cindy, Tom and Chloe were on the patio looking at the Metropolis sky line. Cindy was nursing an iced tea while Chloe was sipping a glass of wine. Tom had a beer in hand.

"When I got to the ER the day of the ship wreck," Cindy spoke breaking up the silence, "Mitchell was unconscious and there was no word on whether or not Rob was even alive." The other two just let her speak her piece. "It was 2 days later when a scrap of clothing of his was found. The coast guard said that there was a large group of sharks seen in the water. He was dead and more than likely eaten. I buried an empty casket…." She sniffled.

"So you two have had a hard time recovering?" Tom spoke.

"It's like we keep getting further apart?"

"So what happened last night?" Chloe probed.

"I can't…" she spoke.

"Have you ever heard of a place called ISIS?" Chloe asked. Cindy looked at her as if she had just seen her soul.

"I …."

"Momma, momma, I won!" Mitchell came running out and leaping onto his moms lap.

"That's great baby." she spoke and Mitchell then yawned his biggest yawn. "We should probably go and get you to bed."

"Aww momma?" he whined. She hugged him and kissed his head.

"Say thank you." she smiled as she stood. Mitchell turned to A.C and ran and gave him big hug.

"You're welcome here anytime buddy; as long as you ask your momma first. No more running away. Ok?" he asked. The boy nodded.

The family left and the three adults sat in the living room each lost in there own thoughts.

"What a day?" Tom spoke smiling and than standing.

"It was fun, I had a great time." Chloe smiled as she moved to curl up to A.C on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her and then kissed the top of her head.

"Good," he pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "Let me know if you need any help with this Mitchell thing." He smiled as he headed to the door. A.C moved to get up.

"No don't." he smiled. "See you tomorrow afternoon for your next session." He winked at his son and left. A.C just shook his head.

Chloe and A.C just sat in comfortable silence, for awhile. "What's on your mind Orin?" she prodded.

"I love it when you say my name." he looked down at her and winked, then he sighed.

"So I dug up some information on Cindy and her husband." He spoke softly. Chloe moved so that she was now straddling his lap.

"You wanna hear what Cindy told me and your Dad first?" she asked. A.C nodded.

"Rob was a life guard in Hawaii." She started, "I guess he sort of fell onto her, literally at the beach. She was on vacation from nursing school. He bought her dinner to apologize for tripping on her and landing on her and the rest just happened. Cindy said they spent the rest of her vacation together and when she went back to Michigan, he showed up; literally at random times. She said when ever she truly needed a friend he was there." Chloe paused. A.C reached and traced the curve of her cheek with his index finger and Chloe smiled. "Rob was described as a natural swimmer. Cindy thought he was part Guppy. The day he disappeared…"

"I thought he died?"

"I'm not convinced." She spoke, "He and Mitchell rented a boat to go to open water. Cindy said it was a clear day. By mid day she had received a call that the boat was destroyed Mitch was being rushed to the hospital and there had been no word on Rob. When she did finally get word, only pieces of his clothes were found and the Coast Guard had said that a group of sharks had been seen in the area. She said she buried an empty casket." Tears were sliding down her face. "She lost the love of her life and her little boy is shattered and my gut tells me something isn't right here." A.C leaned and kissed her warmly. He then held her face in his hands wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"So, what else is on your mind sidekick?" he searched her eyes.

"What if Rob's Atlantean?" She blurted and moved off his lap faster than A.C could react. She went to the patio doors and stared at the stars. "What if he was kidnapped for his betrayal to your kind like I was for your betrayal?" She sniffled. She wiped her tears away and tried to catch her breath.

She gasped suddenly as she was in A.C's arms being carried to their bedroom. He paused as he turned off the living room lights. He then lay her down on the bed. He stripped down to nothing and then lay across from her, nearly nose to nose. Chloe had her face buried in her hands.

"Liscious look at me." he whispered. He peeled her hands away from her face. "First of all, I didn't betray anyone. My life is solely my own, and who I love is my business and I told that to my cousin. His hang up was his break up with his girl and he knew it. He had been in Atlantis nearly his entire life so when he met Chrissa she rocked his world. It had really nothing directly to do with you. A few years ago however, there had been a small group of active rebels against my Uncles rulings. They wanted a pure Atlantis and if Rob is Atlantean, he disappeared at the time that rebellion was at its height before my Uncle put a stop to it, literally."

"It's been nearly 2 years." Chloe spoke softly. A.C's hands were working on the buttons of her shirt.

"Rob Palermo didn't really exist before Hawaii, which means that you're probably right about him. Mitch ran away last night because he heard his mom yelling at someone on the phone and he got scared and angry and he maded all the dishes fly off the table. He was afraid his mom would think he was a monster."

"But?"

"No, as diverse is as the United States is so is Atlantis," he smiled and pulled off her shirt. Chloe was wearing a green bra with orange stitching on it. "Take your pants off." A.C growled huskily. Chloe obliged quickly shucking off her capris. She was in matching panties. He let out a deep breath. "Woman you're killing me here." He teased. "Come on lets get into bed and I'll tell you a story." Chloe nodded and they stood and then A.C pulled back the covers and they crawled into bed. She was spooned tight into his warm body her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. He kissed the back of her head and took a nibble at her ear. He took a deep breath and proceeded to give her the history lesson of a life time; from its fall into the ocean due to the eruption of the volcano at Pompeii, to the evolvement of his people, it was the real and true story of Atlantis. The ethnic diversity and the powers they had, all the way to the ruling house. Chloe shivered. "You ok?" he whispered in her ear.

"I really am marrying a prince." She spoke.

"I'm many things love, but a prince? No." he spoke with laughter in his voice. "By birth right is the only reason I hold that title and that's what it is to me…a title. Just like the guys call me fish boy or Nemo. It's a name and nothing more. I am Arthur Orin Curry. Son to Thaddeus and Atlanta and adopted son to Thomas Curry the III of Miami. Fiancé to one beautiful blonde. That's who I am…" His hand began to trace circles on her back.

"My point with the story was if Mitch can toss stuff of his table, than it could have been from his dad's people."

"So what now?" Chloe asked.

"We plan a wedding." he smiled. Chloe sat up a little and looked at him oddly. "Next weekend is Momma Sandoval's birthday." Chloe was still confused. "The Sandoval's own Del Sol. We're invited to the party, we could talk to them about the reception and I could cruise back to Atlantis to start looking around?" he smiled. Chloe kissed him.

"You rock!" she smiled.

"Not yet baby.'" he spoke as his hand made it to the clasp of her bra and with a flick her bra flayed open. He then gently slid the straps off her shoulders. Chloe sat up to finish the job as seductively as she could. A.C sat up and began to whisper his wants in her ear. Chloe turned seven shades of red than giggled and laid back onto his chest pulling the covers over them as he laughed…


	5. Chapter 5

The next week flew by there were a few ongoing missions and the new recruits were starting to spread there wings. A.C, Chloe, Ollie and Shayera or Shay as she was known to the group had dinner on Thurs to finish working on what they had found for Cindy and Mitchell.

"That's just so sad." Shay spoke as A.C told her what happened last week.

"I know, he's been over here a couple times this week to play video games." he laughed,

"The kid is really good."

"Nope you're just a sore looser." Chloe smiled and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ha, ha.." he made a face right back.

"Well," Ollie spoke drinking from his beer bottle. "The report from the Coast Guard disappeared. There was nothing to support who ever it was that told Cindy he was eaten by sharks. Tom gave me some contacts and still nothing." Shay joined him on the couch after getting another glass of wine.

Chloe was checking on the roast as it was not quite done. She then and sat on A.C's lap, he was in the recliner. "Another 10 minutes-ish and we can eat."

"Do you think he's still alive?" Ollie asked A.C.

A.C just looked at Chloe, "I want to believe he is. I just can't for the life of me reason that if he's back in Atlantis why he hasn't come back to his family. The rebellion was squashed in one righteous order."

"So we leave for Miami tomorrow," Chloe smiled. "Which reminds me?" she looked at A.C and then back at Ollie, "I was wondering…..if you wouldn't mind um….walking me down the aisle?" she spoke as she stood to go and check on the roast again. Ollie was speechless. "Um honey can you help me?" she asked sweetly of A.C who also got up to help in the kitchen. The two were chattering amongst themselves and Ollie just sat there stunned. He looked at Shay who just smiled lovingly. She kissed his cheek and stood. He joined her and they went to the dining table. A.C carried out the roast, and his vegan dish that Chloe had made him with lots and lots of vegetables. Chloe brought out the salad and rolls. The potatoes were already on the table.

"Chloe, I?" Ollie stammered.

"You're one of my bestest friends, we've been through a lot together…….you helped us find each other….." she looked at A.C who was sitting down at the table smiling at her.

"And Clark?" he asked, "He's been in your life a lot longer than me,"

"Yeah and I talked to him today, his life has changed, he's changed. We don't always agree on the methods we choose to get the job done, and I stand behind everything we do. He's hurt me in the past to the point our friendship changed, I love him, I always will, but it's not the same," she spoke honestly. "You're the one I want for the job." She smiled.

Ollie came and hugged her, "I would be honored sidekick." he kissed her cheek then pulled out her chair. She sat down and smiled.

"So did you two finally settle on a date then?" Shay asked.

"We did in fact," A.C spoke as he started passing the potatoes. "Saturday January 9th, 1pm, Mercy Reef."

"Very nice, I'll block out the week in my calendar." Ollie spoke.

"Thanks Ollie." Chloe spoke. The rest of dinner was pleasant and they had dessert which A.C made. The other couple stayed late as they went over all the intel on the Palermo case. Ollie confirmed their flight with the pilot then he and Shay wished their friends luck and left for the night.

A.C and Chloe cleaned up the kitchen and went to the master to pack.

"So?" he smirked.

"Yeeeeaassss?" she asked smiling.

"You gonna bring that dress you wore in Miami or should we go shopping Saturday?"

"Well you promised last time that you would go with me, and had that emergency; why, do you want to dress me Curry?"

"Really it's more fun to undress you but if you're challenging me baby, I'll take it

"Perv," She laughed.

"Only for you baby." He smiled. He finished packing his bag and set it by the front door. He came back to find Chloe again in one of his orange shirts and a smile. "Oh boy is this gonna be a looonnnng night." He smiled as he closed their bedroom door…

--

They were up and at the airport by 10 in the morning. The flight was uneventful. The couple talked wedding plans and looked at a catalog of invitations finally picking one with a beach motif.

They grabbed their rental car and drove to Tom's house. It was nearly 3 in the afternoon and they needed to be at the dinner at 6. A.C led them to the master bedroom and they dressed the stripped bed.

"So tonight is the formal dinner and then tomorrow night is the party." He spoke.

"When are you gonna go to Atlantis?"

"That's up to you. I could go and talk to my Uncle now and be back for the dinner or go in the morning." He spoke.

"We could go shopping now so you can go in the morning and not have to rush?" she spoke.

"Better plan, besides there are a couple of shops down town I would love to take you in." he winked. "We can shower and dress for dinner and then we can go." A.C took her hand and led her into the master bathroom with the huge shower.

They were downtown 45 minutes later. Chloe was dressed in a classic beige pencil skirt with a black top and smart heels. A.C was in a beige suit with a white dress shirt and a pale green tie. He parked down town and led her to the first shop called T. Juana. He entered and the girl behind the counter squealed when she saw him. She came running around the counter and nearly tackled him.

"Good to see you to Rosalie." He laughed. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Didn't think you were coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it, this is my fiancée Chloe Sullivan. Chloe, Rosalie Martinez," he introduced them. Chloe shook her hand.

"You're engaged, wow!" she spoke. The lady walked around Chloe, "Very nice." She spoke.

"Thanks, we're here to get her a dress for the party tomorrow night." He smiled. Chloe had grabbed hold of his hand and held hit tight.

"Ohhh, I just got some new stuff in," she spoke as she led them to the dressing room. A.C just kissed Chloe's cheek as he followed his friend.

An hour later A.C would have liked nothing more than to take Chloe home and have her retry the 3 dresses he bought her, but they had to go to dinner. They stopped at the flower shop next door to get Momma a bouquet. Chloe was still shocked at what A.C bought her.

"So Momma is THE matriarch for this family; she rules the roost. The food is all authentic and oh so good. It's a great way to sample what she would cater." He spoke as they pulled up to the huge house with cars in front. Piñatas were strung from the trees and there were balloons everywhere. A.C held Chloe's hand and she carried the bouquet as they made their way up to the front door. A.C rang the door bell and smiled when his friend holding a baby opened it.

"A.C!" he spoke.

"Congratulations, Tomas," he spoke as the man stepped back and let them in.

"Chloe right?"

"Yeah, she's my fiancée"

"Woweee congratulations. I would shake your hand but this is Adriana Marie…" he spoke.

"She's beautiful. How's your wife?"

"Good, good come into the kitchen Momma's in there cooking." He spoke and turned and led them through the house. Chloe was introduced to 30 different people who knew A.C and were happy he was getting married. They made Chloe feel so welcome.

They entered the kitchen which was absolute chaos. Tomas found his wife who was finished rolling tortillas. She gave A.C a huge hug and then welcomed Chloe to the family. Momma was stirring a pot of chili and turned when she heard A.C. She smiled and wiped her hands on a towel and then hugged him.

"Momma, this is Chloe Sullivan, my fiancée." he smiled. The ladies eyes lit up and she hugged Chloe and then A.C.

"Oh, he's such a good boy." She spoke looking at Chloe and squeezing A.C's cheeks.

"Yeah his dad says that all the time." Chloe teased.

"How is Tom enjoying his new home?" She asked A.C.

"He loves it; it's just different you know?"

"Oh yeah and well if you are getting hitched I'm sure he wanted to be there for the babies." She spoke. Chloe blushed furiously. A.C hugged her and kissed her head.

"Oh Momma," he laughed. "We wanted to ask you a favor?" he nudged Chloe.

The lady looked at Chloe.

"See we set the date for January and would be honored if we could have our reception at Del Sol."

"Really?" she asked.

"Absolutely." he spoke. Poppa came in from outside. The smells of pig roast emanating into the house.

"Poppa, A.C is getting married." She spoke the man wiped his hands on a towel and came and shook the young man's hand. The elder Sandoval kissed Chloe's cheek.

"I knew it! I knew it. I told Momma that night!" he smiled.

"And they want to have the reception at Del Sol" she smiled. Poppa's face lit up. He hugged A.C and Chloe.

"Well looks like we have another reason to celebrate." He smiled. "Dinner will be served in 20 minutes." He kissed Momma's cheek and went to shower and change. Chloe noticed that everyone was dressed up.

"It's a tradition," A.C winked as he led her outside to meet the rest of the guests.

Chloe was amazed, it was a delicious dinner and the family was so welcoming. She was grilled about her dress and wedding plans. They had just made a few on the flight to Miami. After hours of eating and laughing A.C and Chloe left the party. They promised to get to the club early to discuss the reception. A.C drove as Chloe just sat in the passenger seat staring at him.

"What? Do I have sauce on my chin still?" he asked teasingly.

"No…You're just amazing." She sighed.

"Nah, just very likeable." He winked at her. She laughed and shook her head.

"The food was incredible." She spoke, "I'm stuffed."

"Oh yea and it's like that every year."

"Wow." She yawned. "That's gonna make our reception so awesome."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Oh yeah home cooked food? Perfect." They pulled up to his dad's house and he got out and opened her door for her like a gentleman. He led her into the house and then yawned.

"You gonna leave early?" she asked as she began to undress for bed.

"Yeah the sooner I go the sooner I can get back." He spoke. Chloe just frowned.

"I know I would love to stay in bed with you but if we can help find out what happened to Rob than maybe Cindy can have her happy ending." He smiled. Chloe crawled into bed.

"I know, I know." she kissed him and rolled onto her side. He wrapped his body around her and held her close as he fell asleep.

When Chloe woke up there was a rose and a covered mug of coffee on a tray. A note attached to the rose had her sighing, "Truly, madly deeply, love you ….A.C"

She sighed and flopped on the bed wondering how he was doing.

-----

"Uncle?" he asked in Atlantean as he entered the private office.

"Orin!" the elder man said standing and coming to shake his nephew's hand. "This is a surprise, what can I do for you?"

"I have a problem that I hope you can help me with," A.C spoke sitting in the chair in front of the man's desk. He then relayed the story of Cindy her husband Rob and little Mitchell.

"Well that sounds like the Rebellion." He spoke shaking his head.

"What happened to the group?"

"I had them all captured, I had heard rumors of them kidnapping Atlantean's who had left or at least traveled to visit the surface. There were never any prisoners found." He spoke shaking his head. "There were 2 of the rebels that were never captured however."

"Do you have any ideas where they're hiding?"

"I've heard rumors again of them being in the Je'na trench and some where off the coast of Crete."

"Perfect." A.C spoke sarcastically.

"If they exist they are definitely of the old ways. If they have recruited followers' I haven't heard and there isn't anyone here now that will say against me. But if you do find them you will have to be dressed traditionally to get past them," he spoke and the elder stood and grabbed a bag from a shelf and handed it to his nephew.

"Thanks." A.C stood. "I'm getting married Uncle." He spoke smiling with pride.

"To the Sullivan woman?" his uncle asked.

"Yes. She's perfect."

"If I could leave and go to the Ceremony I would but I can't. I will have some things for you before the ceremony."

"Thank you sir," A.C spoke and turned to leave.

"Orin, you are the son of my baby brother and Atlanta. She was very special. I know they had a rough life, and an even harder death. For that I regret a lot, I do. I should have…well…it's too late for that, but we're family and Sir isn't necessary."

"Thanks." he bowed his head out of respect and slung the bag over his shoulder. He made his way back to the water and to the Je'Na trench. He spent hours searching and with no luck he went back to the surface to tell Chloe.

A.C made it back to the house well after 2 in the after noon. He was tired, and when he entered he saw Chloe glued to the computer. He went and kissed her, set the bag from his Uncle down and flopped onto the couch.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well? One search was absolutely useless. I have one more place to look, but I'm beat. Swimming down a trench that deep takes a lot out of ya." He smiled. She got up and went to him and laid on his chest.

"Oh poor baby?" she spoke kissing his chin. He sighed at her ministrations.

"What about a nap??" he smiled weakly.

"You bet." She stretched and then wrapped her arms around him as best she could. "My hero." She sighed and kissed his chin again and fell asleep…

A.C woke up hours later. His muscles were sore but he felt rested. He sat up and yawned and found a sandwich and a large glass of water waiting for him on the coffee table. He heard the hair dryer shut off in the bathroom. He smiled as he grabbed his glass of water and went into the master bedroom. The door to the bathroom was cracked and when he nudged it open all the way and leaned against the door way

"Wow," he spoke softly. She was wearing a tank mini dress. It was a muted orange with a thin silver belt that went right under her breasts. "Beautiful."

"Hey there, sleepy head," She smiled, blushing under his scrutiny. "Don't look at me like that." She whispered.

"Like what?" he asked innocently

"Like you want to devour me whole," She smiled at him

"Not a bad idea." He spoke stepping into the bathroom and moving to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and began to nuzzle her neck.

"Ohhhhhboyyyy," she purred. "We…don't have time,"

"I hate it," he spoke. "When you're right," He kissed the top of her head. She smiled.

"You mind sharing the bathroom? I just need to take a quick shower."

"Sure." She smiled. His smirk deepened as he moved away from her and pulled off his shirt. He then went to the shower and turned on the water setting the temperature.. He then reached for the buttons on his shorts and shucked off both his shorts and his briefs. Chloe just bit her lip.

"Easy there side kick, we don't have time, remember?" he spoke while climbing in the shower then pulled the curtain.

"So now that you're awake, how'd it go?"

"I searched every inch of that trench," He spoke as he poured some shampoo in his hand. "And came up with nothing; it's a very dark place down there."

"That would definitely explain the tired," she spoke while finishing curling her hair. "But it doesn't explain the bag." She tossed at him and waited. The curtain was pulled back slowly and she stifled a laugh at the site. He had a shampoo mohawk and the suds were sliding down his chiseled body. "What?" she asked innocently.

"What did you do?"

"What? Nothing?" she smiled trying to stifle her giggles.

"Chloe Ann Sullivan."

"Seriously, you big baby; I was curious….."

"And?"

"I'm still curious, I didn't open it," she shook her head. A.C studied her carefully and then closed the curtain. Chloe laughed as she imagined him hurrying to finish his shower, and she was right. He stepped out of the shower looking like royalty of the sea, muscles glistening with water droplets.

"And you won't see what's in it either." He spoke quickly wrapping himself in a towel and walked dripping into the living room. He never returned to the bathroom. Chloe finished her make up and found him dressing in the bedroom.

"I don't get why you're being such a baby about the bag?" She spoke sitting on the edge of the bed. He just shook his head and sighed as he put on his boxer briefs.

"If there is a faction of the rebellion my uncle missed well, in order for me to get past them, I have to be in traditional attire." He spoke while pulling on his jeans, then slipping into his cowboy boots.

"But....."

"Chlo I'm not afraid of you not liking it," He smiled as he pulled his shirt on. "I'm afraid you'll like it to much." He teased. She shook her head. He ran his hands through his hair and then went back into the bathroom. Chloe followed and leaned against the door way and admired the view. Fitted acid washed jeans with torn knees. His shirt was a tight, black button up. He put a little gel in his hair then brushed his teeth. When he was finished he turned to her, tilting his head as the look on her face was curious. "What?" he asked.

"You're such a brat." She smiled as she took his hand in hers and they exited the house and went to the car.

"Funny, that's what my dad says." He laughed; he kissed her and then opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in.

----

The happy couple was early to meet with Momma and Poppa regarding the reception. Chloe was being shown around the club while A.C was outside the back of the club with Tomas drinking beer. They hadn't had a chance to catch up and BS about the old times the last time he and Chloe were in town.

"So my wife and I wanted to ask you something," he spoke as he sipped his drink.

"Shoot man." He spoke as looked at his vibrating cell phone.

"We were wondering if you would be our daughters god father?" he smiled. A.C put down his phone and stared incredulously at his friend. "Look, you and I have been friends for a long time."

"Tomas I'm honored to be asked, but..."

"Listen, A.C my momma would be her god mother, but this family owes you a lot. I owe you a lot and who better to be there for my child than a hero?" his friend spoke with a knowing smile on his face. He laughed at the emotions that played over his friends face.

"Tomas…I.."

"A.C please," Tomas spoke trying to explain. "Look, momma, poppa, and I are the only ones who know." A.C just put his head down.

"And it doesn't freak you out?" he asked.

"Why would it? We've been like brothers all our lives. You were best man at my wedding. No surprise you're trying to change the world." His friend spoke. Chloe came to the patio and sighed as she sat on A.C's lap.

"What are you two up too?" she asked sweetly.

"A.C was just considering being my daughter's god father." Tomas spoke smiling. His father popped his head out back.

"Tomas, the guests are arriving; I need you at the door."

"Ok poppy." Tomas spoke standing up. "We'll talk later." He smiled and excused him self. Chloe looked at A.C who had such a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"He and Momma and Poppa know about …..me"

Chloe just kissed him on the cheek. "Even heroes need people in their corner." Chloe spoke.

"Yeah I just didn't realize I had so many." he laughed.

"You know you're cute when you blush." She teased.

"Oh I'll show you blushing…" he spoke as he slipped his hand under her bottom and pinched. Chloe just laughed. He stood with her in his arms and then set her down.

"Come on baby, lets go dance, shall we?" he waggled his eye brows. Chloe just laughed as she led him back into the club.

They didn't make it back to his dad's house until nearly 3 in the morning. They had helped to shut down the club and then sat around one of the tables sharing stories about A.C and Tomas' younger days over coffee.

---

Chloe and A.C entered the house and made their way to the master. Chloe flopped on the bed and A.C just laughed.

"Oh man do my feet hurt." She whined. A.C sat on the bed and took Chloe's shoes off for her and then began to message her feet.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, you are so hired."

"Why thank you very much,." he smiled. "I talked to my dad earlier."

"And?"

"He took Mitch to the zoo today. Gave Cindy a chance to do something for herself."

"Cool." A. C let go of her feet and went to kneel by her side at the bed.

"I have to leave early in the morning. I'm heading to Crete." He spoke resting his palm against her upturned cheek. "IF I find him, I have no idea what condition he'll be in and I'll need to get him back to Atlantis. I maybe gone for a few days." Chloe sat up.

"This is really dangerous huh?" He nodded. Chloe sighed and looked away from him.

"Hey," he spoke sitting by her side. "Chloe,"

"It's the right thing to do, but it's a mission I can't help you with." She looked at him.

"That's not true." He spoke he kissed her and took her hand and put it over his heart. "Every time, you're here." He whispered. He lay down on the bed and pulled her into the cradle of his arms. He kissed the back of her head. "You wanna get up early with me and see me off?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Good," he kissed her again. He pulled a quilt over them and fell asleep.

--

"So where are we going?" Chloe asked as she and A.C walked hand in hand along the beach.

"There's a little cove just a ways down the beach that I like to take off from." He smiled at her then frowned as she shivered. It was nearly 6 in the morning and after spectacular love making he got her out of bed to see him off on what she thought of as his humanitarian mission. He stopped took the bag from his uncle off his back then peeled off his Miami U hoodie. He then pulled it over her head as she protested and then she slipped her arms into the sleeves.

"Thanks." She smiled as he put the bag back over his shoulder and took her hand and they resumed their walk. Chloe just inhaled deeply as the sweatshirt smelled like A.C, sunshine and ocean.

"So why don't you go see Momma and Poppa today and have them put a proposal in writing for our reception."

"But…sigh…I really want you there." She pouted.

"I know but we'll have to come back and finalize everything. They're good company too." He spoke squeezing her hand. The topography of the beach changed and they came upon a grove of palm trees. He led her through a tiny path to a small cove she would have never found on her own. He turned to her and pulled her close sighing as he held her.

"I love you Chloe." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too A.C," she spoke pulling back slightly to look into his face. She smiled, "Just another mission Aquaman, so you better remember the basics."

"Yes Ma'am," he spoke and kissed her with warmth and tenderness that sent her soul soaring. He then rested his forehead against hers. "If I'm not back by Tuesday when our flight is scheduled, please go back. I'll meet you there." He whispered. Chloe only nodded. "Ok. I need to jet before the beach gets busy." Chloe nodded. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. "Now be a good girl and don't get into any trouble." He smirked.

"Me?Trouble? Surely you jest." She smiled and waggled her eye brows at him.

"Riiiiightt." He let her go and stepped into the water.

"Be safe." She whispered as he took another step then dove into the water. She turned and sighed and made her way out of the cove to be greeted by Poppa.

"Did he?" she asked in surprise.

"Hey he was just looking out for you. Come, you can have breakfast with us…with home ground Cuban Coffee." Chloe's eyes widened as they walked back in step to the rental car. Chloe drove them to the Sandoval house. When they got there Tomas was waiting at the door with a large cup of coffee in one hand and his baby girl in the other.


	6. Chapter 6

A.C had taken his time to get to Crete, stopping along the way to change into the uniform his uncle had given him. He was dressed as a gladiator, with leather bracers at his wrists that went up his forearms just below his elbow. He also had leather bands around his wrists that went around his biceps. The tunic was light leather with the intricate pattern of the royal house at the end of the short sleeves and at the part that brushed against his thighs. There was a leather belt fitted around his waist and the leather bracers around his calves. He shook his head and smiled, 'if Chloe saw this…' he thought to himself as he made his way further into the waters of Crete.

It had been nearly a day of going in and out of rocky crags in the oceans depths and A.C was getting discouraged. He still had 100 miles of ocean to search when he saw a school of native fish swimming away from a dark and ominous looking rock outcropping. He thought it was odd as that particular type of fish loved that type of rock. He had found what he was looking for. He very carefully made his way to the entrance of the cave and down a very small tunnel. He followed it until he came up into a pool. He carefully skimmed the surface; the room that the pool opened into was empty. He went to the pools edge and hopped out. He looked around and just to his left was an entrance to a hall way. He slowly made his way down the hall, listening for any signs of life. It seemed like an eternity later when A.C made his way into a cave that had been fashioned into some kind of throne room.

"Halt!" A voice spoke from behind him. 'Busted.' He thought. He stood up straight and turned slowly. "Who are you stranger and how dare you enter the throne room of Krakus?"

"Isn't Krakus just a really big fish with a really bad attitude?" A.C snarked.

"You dare speak against the ruler of the sea?"

"Really? I thought the brother to Thaddeus ruled the sea?"

"That bastard only thinks he's the king. His selfish and diluted nephews are the harbingers of destruction of Atlantis."

"Really?" A.C spoke standing to his full height and turning slowly. The guard's eyes went wide as he recognized A.C. He paled and looked uncertain as if he should drop to a knee in respect or to toss the spear he was carrying at him.

"Sire?" he whispered.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know me but you are?"

"No one, sir, my family name was erased from being spoken; I am a soldier of Atlantis, for Krakus."

"That's unfortunate; you think your family may have wanted to know where you are?"

The man looked torn, "NO!" he shouted more for his inner turmoil than at A.C. "Krakus says that they didn't want me, I was selfish. I can have my revenge when we rise against the false sea king."

"What's your name?" A.C spoke trying to convey arrogance and annoyance.

The man paused. A.C looked at him like, 'I'm waiting' The man put his head down and sighed. "Leester, sire"

"Leester, it appears you are a man divided. You had a family?"

"I….,"

"Soldier you have a captive?" A voice boomed from behind A.C

"Aye Krakus, he's one of the nephews of the false king." He spoke. A.C turned his head to see a man of bluish skin walk past him. The man was tall, had scales down his spine, and a dragon like tale.

"Very good soldier you will be rewarded, dismissed. I will handle this from here."

"Yes my Lord." He spoke as he bowed his head and turned and left the room.

"Well, well, well," Krakus spoke. "So nice of you to drop in, Orin."

"You're still a right bastard aren't you Krakus?" A.C asked smugly.

"Name calling isn't going to help you."

"The rebellion is over, times have changed."

"NO!" the blue man hissed. "Never! For generations my family bled for a pure Atlantis. Look at you all pink and HUMAN!"

"Wow, you must have really hit your head hard somewhere. We were human when Atlantis fell into the sea. Your family was the ones that deviated remember? It was your ancestor that got involved with the Dark powers and that's why you're blue?" he challenged.

"Liar!"

"Really? Why so defensive?"

"No matter, we have nearly completed the preparations for rising up against the false King."

"Really should go up for air more often, Krakus. The rebellion was ended pointedly by my Uncle,"

"No! I have nearly raised an army!?" he shouted.

"Really? By what? Kidnapping innocent Atlantean's?" A.C moved to stand toe to toe with the man/beast. "No, that's not how you raise an army."

"What are you going to do about it, whelp?" He spoke and then hit A.C right in his solar plexus knocking the wind out of him. "Cause it seems that you aren't really as strong as you pretend."

"If you think he isn't then what do you say about me?" A voice boomed from behind the two. In his entire regal splendor, Theoren the King of Atlantis stood. The blue creature gasped. A. C coughed and stood.

"Orin," he smirked at his nephew.

"You…you…."

"Oh yes Me; and I am very, very displeased." The man spoke; power oozing from him.

"No matter, its too late." Krakus spoke.

"Too late for what?" A.C asked.

"The revolution." He smiled evilly.

"I don't think so," Namor spoke as he entered from behind A.C

"YOU!" Krakus spoke.

"You know I'm really beginning to think you didn't finish school, your vocabulary sucks." A.C snarked; Namor just punched his cousin on the arm.

"You may have stopped them but I have control of their minds." Krakus spoke pulling an amulet from his pocket. "If I destroy this, then I destroy them, they will all die." He spoke lifting his hand high threatening to destroy the fragile looking pendant.

"What is it you want?" Namor spoke.

"A battle…….to the death…….with him…" he spoke pointing towards A.C. "With mighty mouth. See if he can fight as well as he sasses."

"NO!" Theoren spoke.

"Then fine, they die," Krakus spoke and dropped the amulet.

"NO!" A.C shouted. Krakus caught the pendant before it hit the ground. "I will fight you," he whispered.

"That's what I thought," Krakus spoke. "But not tonight, first thing in the morning." He spoke. "Guards!!" he shouted. Two men came. "Please show our royal guests to their very special accommodations." A.C, Namor and Theoren were lead down a hall toward the prison.

---

"I know Tom, I've just had a bad feeling all day," Chloe spoke lying on the bed and talking on the phone. "Uh huh….yeah……" sighs "…I will…Good night." Chloe ended the call and sighed. She had tried to have a great time surrounded by A.C's friends and she did but she couldn't help but worry. She had had a bad feeling since mid morning and wasn't able to shake it. Momma and Poppa did there best to cheer her up. She left late in the afternoon and headed back to the house. She had a bag full of leftovers and stopped to get a couple of movies and a bottle of wine. She made it too the house in a reasonable amount of time and just chilled out; trying to get it out of her head that A.C could very well be in trouble. She watched one movie, drank half a bottle of wine and put what leftovers she didn't eat in the fridge and then went to bed after calling Tom. She wrapped her arms around A.C's pillow and sighed, slipping into a restless sleep.

--

"Uncle if you're here who is in Atlantis?" Namor asked

"My first in command," His uncle spoke pointedly. Namor was sufficiently silenced.

"Thanks for coming, both of you but I could have handled this," A.C spoke.

"Cousin, after what happened with Chloe? Well I owed you, and Uncle explained about the wife and boy left behind. That's not right, the boy should know of his heritage and so should the wife know about her husband."

"But what of the fight?" Theoren spoke.

"He's going to cheat," A voice spoke through the door of the cell. It then opened and Leester entered, closing the door behind him. "Krakus will cheat."

"Leester?" A.C asked.

"I was to be married when I got caught up with Krakus. She was a land dweller too. He told me he would kill her if I went through with it. By now she's probably already married and moved on."

"Is Rob Palermo here Leester?" The man visibly paled.

"What?" A.C asked reading his body language.

Leester sighed heavily and put his head down. "Krakus thought that he could still control the arts like his ancestor did. He tried to work the old magic on his first and favorite recruits,"

"And?" Namor asked.

"Several died, the few that did survive, well were changed…"

"To look like Krakus?" Theoren asked.

"Aye sire, the scales didn't appear, neither did the tails, but they are all blue. He calls them his secret police."

A.C cursed up a storm. "So how is he going to cheat tomorrow?" Anger was pouring off of him.

"He will fight you hand to hand, but he will have several assassins in the crowd waiting to take a shot at you," A.C nodded then smiled.

"What?" Namor asked.

"My dad is the hand to hand coach for the League top side." He knew he had an advantage. It was as if his father had been preparing him for a moment he couldn't have possibly foreseen.

The other men smirked. They had met Tom Curry and knew he was as dangerous as he was unassuming.

"Leester," Theoren spoke.

"Sire?"

"I grant you full pardon. What ever happens you are free to live and love as you see fit. A pure Atlantis is nothing if the people aren't happy. I hope you well to find your girlfriend."

"Thank you," he bowed. "I'm going to stay in here. I'm as good as dead if Krakus finds me." The men nodded. There were four bunks hidden in the wall of the cell. All but A.C went to sleep. He sat on the floor leaning against the wall thinking about his Chloeliscious. Sometime during the night he was able to fall asleep. He was awoken by the sound of the door opening. He stood as did his Uncle and cousin and Leester was gone.

The guard tried to chain them but was too in awe of the monarchy to get it done. They were lead down a different hallway and to what appeared to be a huge pit. There were men standing on its edge staring down. A.C was led into the pit while his Uncle and cousin were led to the royal box to watch. A.C sighed as he remembered all his dad taught him. He tilted his neck to the right and left popping it. He looked up to his Uncle and cousin and bowed his head. He turned as the crowd cheered for Krakus entering the pit.

The two men moved to face off. "You're a pig Krakus, and I intend to teach you some manners."

"You're weak like that pathetic human who raised you, by days end you will be serving me,"

"Doubt it!" A.C spat and then kneed his opponent in the stomach; then punched him in the jaw. And that's how the toughest fight of A.C's life went. Punches kicks and combinations were tossed by both of them. The battle went on for nearly 45 minutes. They each were bloody and out of breath. Krakus made a mistake as he looked above to one of his assassins to kill A.C. A.C punched him hard in the thigh taking him down onto his knees. He then round house kicked him and had him flat on his back with his foot on his throat in position to kill.

"Do IT!" Krakus shouted, "KILL ME."

"You aren't worth it," He spoke out of breath. "I'm no killer." He then turned to spit out some blood. "You however will face the tribunal," he spoke. "Leester!" A.C shouted. The young Atlantean came and shackled the blue creature. Theoren and Namor were now standing at the edge of the pit, and the room was silent. A.C ripped the pendant off of Krakus' neck and tossed it up to his uncle who caught it easily.

"To Atlantis, NOW!" he commanded. "The rebellion is over. FINISHED! If you don't return with me I will put a blood bounty on your heads." He hissed. The room cleared in short order.

"Where is Rob Palermo?" A.C shouted in Krakus' face. Krakus looked up and standing up on top of the pit across from the King and Namor was a blue man who basically fit the description of Mitchell's dad.

"We will personally escort him to Atlantis to the healers." Namor spoke and they and Rob disappeared.

"Leester you and I will take care of Krakus." A.C spoke and the two men led the defeated rebel leader out of his empire to open water and back to Atlantis.

---

It was Tuesday morning and Chloe sighed as the plane began to taxi down the run way. She thought about all she gotten done on Monday. She went back to Rosalie's shop to talk bride stuff with A.C's friend. She even spent some time on the beach. She walked around the shops that were near his dad's house and had a lazy day. She finished the leftovers, packed all of A.C's stuff, and went to bed early. She wasn't nearly as anxious as she had been the day before but she was still worried. She flipped through the bridal magazines that Rosalie had suggested she buy and ended up falling asleep on the plane.

"Chloe…"

"5 more minutes,"

"I would love to sidekick but the pilot needs to refuel so I can get going," Ollie spoke. Chloe opened an eye to see Oliver smile at her.

"I hate you,"

"I know I get that a lot. But I need to go and check out a possible facility in Prague."

"Ok, ok, I'm up. I'm up." She yawned and stretched. He helped her to stand.

"Well?" he asked.

"I haven't heard a thing," she shrugged.

"Call me when you do ok?" he asked. She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Get some rest."

She just turned and stuck her tongue out at him. She exited the plane to the awaiting Jeep. All the suitcases had already been loaded. She hopped into the driver's seat and had to adjust the seat, steering wheel, and mirrors. "Daddy long legs." she mumbled under her breath. She then drove off to their mid town condo. She called Tom on her way to let him know she was back and would be at the Watchtower later to catch up on some work and to return Ollie's jeep.

She lugged all their luggage up in 2 trips and flopped onto the couch and sighed. She just wanted to know if he was okay. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

----

"Well?" A.C asked the healer. The old man left the med. bay. It was filled to overflowing with those recovered and outside the building was filled with loved ones waiting for word.

"The dark magic's were banished for a reason. This particular spell was cast by someone who obviously had no idea what they were doing. It's reversible for the most part,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When he's on land? He's flesh colored. He'll be blue in the water." A.C put his head down. It was one thing to bring Rob home something entirely different for him to be different. "He's been asking to see you," A.C nodded and entered the private room that Rob had been given. The man was sitting in a chair staring at the seascape painted on the walls.

"Rob?"

He stood and bowed his head. "Sire,"

"Okay first things first, my name is A.C, my Uncle is the King." Rob looked at him strangely. "Just trust me, I'm no prince."

"You're responsible for this nightmare being over?" he turned back to the seascape.

"I had help, and motivation. I've met Mitchell."

"He's really alive?" The man turned sharply his eyes filled with tears.

"Very much so, and he's heart broken. He and Cindy have been struggling. They need you."

"Cindy," He whispered and walked past A.C. "She'll never understand."

"Don't judge so hastily. She's been hurting as much as Mitchell, she'll be grateful you're alive."

"But I turn blue?" he spoke sharply.

"And you have a pulse and are talking? You tell me which is worse?" A.C snapped.

The man put his head down ashamed of his fear. "No don't be ashamed, you get a second chance." A.C sighed trying to calm his agitation. "I do have to ask, which clan are you from?"

"The Moornan, why?"

"That would explain it then. You're from the mind movers." A.C laughed.

"What?"

"Mitchell," Rob's eyes went wide and then he laughed until he cried. A.C then quietly left the room to give the man some peace.

"When can he leave?" A.C asked the healer.

"In a few hours,"

A.C nodded and smiled. "Good tell him, I'll be back to take him home." A.C left and headed to open sea and back to Metropolis. He used their spare key to get into the condo. His face still hurt, he had a black eye, and sore ribs. He moved slowly into the condo and chuckled when he saw Chloe passed out on the couch. He went and knelt by the couch.

"Baby," He whispered.

"Did you remember the milk?" she whined and rolled over.

"Sorry didn't know we needed any, I'll be right back," he whispered in her ear. Chloe than sat bolt upright and turned to see A.C smiling at her.

"Don't you dare leave?" she spoke and tugged at his t-shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss. He sat down and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. His hands slipping underneath her shirt, "God," she moaned.

"Miss me?" he spoke as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah," she purred as she rested her hands on his chest and raked her hands down the topography.

"Aughh, easy there kitten." He spoke. Chloe opened her eyes to look at him and really saw him.

"What the hell happened to you?" She studied his black eye and fat lip. She lifted the hem of his shirt to see the bruised ribs. He then peeled of his shirt for her to better inspect him. Tears were starting to stream down her face.

"Hey," He spoke putting a hand on her cheek drawing her attention back to his face. "You should see the other guy." He smiled. She tried to laugh but only cried harder.

"No baby, don't cry." He whispered kissing her. "Please don't let those tears be about you not being able to heal this." He kissed her nose. "It doesn't matter to me at all. I'm actually very proud of this." He pointed to his shiner.

"But?"

"You know, I would love to keep talking about this but talking is the last thing I want to do right now." he reached to grab her hand gently and put it on the bulge in his shorts and smirked.

"You know you can't always get your way like that?" she spoke blushing. He didn't reply only slipped his hand underneath hers and unzipped his shorts, opening the top and then putting her hand on his cock over his briefs.

"Really? Cause it works for me…" he smiled as he rocked his hips gently. Chloe just leaned and rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed her ear. "Baby," She shivered. A.C then moved his hands to the waist of his shorts and briefs and shimmied them off with Chloe still on his lap. "Look at me," He whispered. "In 3 hours we're going to change the life of a family, in the next 40 minutes I want you to see stars." he purred and kissed her wantonly.

--

"Shhh," A.C spoke whispering in Chloe's ear. He had just relayed the entire story of his journey to her and the discovery of Mitchell's father. He was wiping her tears away and handing over tissues.

"But he's alive!" she sniffed.

"Yeah so now sweetheart, how do we bring him back? I have to get him soon."

"Ohh boy," she whispered. A.C just kissed her cheek.

"Mitchell has to learn his heritage," A.C paused. "Rob has been through so much what if Cindy rejects him?"

Chloe planted a big sloppy kiss onto A.C's cheek. "They loved each other enough to create a child; there's no greater bond than that." She smiled and he just hugged her. "Why don't we use the private pool at the Clock Tower?" she shrugged. "Your dad can bring them over…"

"And you?" he asked questioningly.

"Well I just thought that I would, you know, wait here," she spoke moving off his lap and adjusting the sweat shirt of his she was now wearing. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're seriously joking right?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. She didn't turn around to face him like she usually does. "Chloe Ann Sullivan don't make me sic my dad on you." He threatened. She turned around quickly wide eyed. "There you are." She smiled.

"I know it was dumb I just was feeling like an extra wheel."

"Never, not ever, no way, no how. You're my partner, always." He hugged her. "Come on lets call my dad and he can pick you up after he gets Cindy and Mitchie." He smiled. Chloe sighed. He called his dad who agreed and then A.C left Chloe to head to Atlantis to get Rob.

----

"So, what now?" Cindy asked as she grabbed Mitchell's back pack and coat. The boy was excited to see Tom. He had become fond of A.C's dad.

"A.C just said that he wanted you guys over for a swim." Tom smiled.

"Huh." Cindy spoke and sighed confused.

"Yeah A.C's back!" Mitch cheered. They piled into Tom's new SUV and headed to the condo. Chloe was waiting outside. She hopped into the back seat with Mitch.

"Hey Cindy, Mitch." she spoke cheerily and then sniffled.

"How's those allergies?" Tom asked knowing the reason she was sniffling.

"Oh you know should be better tomorrow." she smiled. Tom laughed as they headed to the Clock Tower. Tom pulled to the back of the building.

"You know Oliver Queen?" Cindy asked in awe.

"You could say that." Chloe blushed. They all piled out of the SUV and headed to the back door. Chloe dialed a number and in two seconds the door was open. She held it while Tom and the gang entered. Chloe texted ahead. She read the return text and smiled.

"Okay the locker rooms are around the corner and to the left." She directed. Cindy and Mitchell went to change. They made their way into the pool area and A.C was sitting on the pools edge dangling his feet in the water. Chloe crouched down behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How are the ribs?" she whispered.

"Still very sore," He kissed her.

"Looks like you took quite a beating." His dad smirked.

"You should have seen the Other guy." He smiled his dad patted him on the shoulder and then went into a different locker area to change. He came out and then leaped into the pool. "You have your suit?" he whispered. Chloe laughed and tugged off the sweatshirt and work out pants. She was in green bikini. She sat next to A.C who pulled her hand into his lap and held it. Mitchell came barreling out and over to the couple. Tears were streaming down Chloe's face. A.C kissed her cheek and took Mitchell into the water.

--

Cindy sighed as she slipped off her clothes and into her swimsuit. She knew A.C couldn't replace Rob but was so glad he could make Mitch smile. She reached around to tie the top part of her suit when hands clasped hers. She gasped as warm breath tickled her ear.

"I always loved this suit," the voice whispered.

Cindy gasped she was utterly and completely frozen. "You had such a great body and when you had our son, it became extraordinary." Tears slid from closed lids. "I've dreamed of this moment."

"This can't be real," She whispered. "Can't be… real." Her heart broke all over again at the loss of her soul mate.

Strong arms turned her and she buried her face in the strong chest. "I thought of you every day. Even at my darkest hours you and our son were always on my mind and heart." Those hands that she had thought would never touch her body again were holding her tight. The lips that she thought of as her mirage were now placing precious kisses on her temple. "You saved me," he spoke and kissed her shoulder.

"Can't be real," she sobbed as she reached around to hold the illusion; to find the comfort in her lost dream. She felt the muscles move slightly and a finger slip under her chin. She felt the finger lift her chin up. She opened her eyes to see the greenest eyes she thought she would never ever see again staring back at her. Her knees gave out as the emotion overwhelmed her. He slid to the ground with her. He held her and rocked her; his tears blending with hers.

"Very, very, real." He whispered, kissing her head softly.

"I," hiccup "was told you were dead." She cried.

"I'm so sorry," he shifted his weight so he was on the floor and cradling her in his arms. She just studied his face. He had a scar across his left cheek and tattoo behind his left ear. He leaned and kissed her and it was like coming home. She rested her hand on his cheek and the tears began again. "I love you," he whispered softly. She closed her eyes and reveled in the sound.

"Mitch," she spoke, eyes shot open, she launched her self into standing. He was right there next to her.

"Easy, honey." He spoke. "Why don't you go out there, I'll be out there soon," He whispered kissing her. She looked at him as if he would disappear as soon as he left. "I'm back for good. Trust me," he smiled. She nodded and left.

Chloe watched as Cindy came out of the locker room, pale and crying. Mitch was playing a diving game with A.C and Tom. Then the lights flickered and the power went out. Mitch clung to A.C then as quickly as it occurred did the power come on. Mitch's jaw went slack as he swore he saw a ghost. Rob was crouching by the pool smiling at his son.

"Daddy?" the boy whispered than he opened and shut his eyes several times.

"He's real sport." A.C spoke as he swam the kid to pool side. Rob pulled the boy out of the water and held him. The boy clung to his father like a life raft, "Daddy?"

"I'm here son, I've got you."

Cindy joined them and was engulfed in her husband's arms as well. The family was reunited. A.C hopped out of the pool to hold Chloe who was also crying. Tom had hopped out of the pool to go and shower and order the pizza. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

The family had moved to sit at the table. Rob was holding Mitch in his lap rocking him. Cindy was sitting next to him her arms wrapped around him. Chloe and A.C were also at sitting at the table. Tom arrived with the pizza's and drinks then joined the group.

"Rob, this is my Dad, Tom Curry" A.C spoke.

"Dad, Rob Palermo," The two men shook hands.

Tom opened up the pizzas and poured the drinks. He was quiet, too quiet and A.C just watched him. His dad finally turned to his son and smiled and winked.

"Mitch?" he asked. The boy turned in his fathers lap to face Tom.

"You want to here a story?" he asked.

"Sure!" he shrugged as he took a slice of pizza and nibbled on it.

"Allooooong time ago I was on a Coast Guard Cutter on patrol on the waters of Miami. One day at sea changed my life forever. I remember that day soo well, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky and the waters were as still and clear as anything I had ever seen. We got report of a possibly capsized boat with people in the water which struck all of us as odd… near Mercy Reef? Shouldn't be." Chloe moved to sit on A.C's lap and she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"We get a chopper in the air and they find a tiny canoe over turned but we didn't see anybody in the water right away. We send a swimmer off the boat and what he found when he flipped it over scared us all. You see floating under the cap of the boat was terrified woman holding her infant son. She kept looking over her shoulder as if something or someone was coming to get her" Tom took a bite of pizza and a drink of his soda and sighed. "We helped her into the boat, she was dehydrated; so was the baby. We went to shore and had her taken to the local hospital for a check up. She left the hospital and disappeared, without ever seeing a doctor."

"So that's what happened to you, eh?" Chloe teased A.C and he just pinched the inside of her thigh playfully.

"Shhhhh," he laughed.

"I got home from my shift that night and waiting on my doorstep was this woman and her son. She was beautiful and terrified. So was I actually because she found me at my home. I opened up my door fully intent on using my phone to call the police. She shut the door behind me and told me that she needed my help. She had no where else to go, her husband had been killed and she was afraid for the safety of her child. I told her that she could stay one night, and then she would have to go to a woman's shelter after that." Tom spoke drinking more.

"So what happened did she leave?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah she did, early the next morning she was gone. I must say I was relieved, it had been my day off and I was gonna go to the beach and catch some waves. I got to the beach early and was getting my board ready when I saw her again walking in the water heading out to sea. I thought she was trying to commit suicide. So I did what I was trained to do and swam out with my board and helped both her and the baby onto it and paddled back to shore. Oh I was furious! I gave her a butt chewing like I have never given before, and she smiled at me. Then and there, that smile that so full of trust and knowing was my undoing." He shook his head and smiled at A.C. "So I took her back to my place, made breakfast and we talked, at least as much as she was willing to tell me. Her name was Atlanta, she was very vague about where she was from, or how she got to Mercy Reef, but she was adamant about wanting a future for her son. He was a feisty thing, No more than 7 or 8 months. He was all legs and fists." Tom teased. A.C blushed and shook his head.

Chloe was just grinning and kissed his cheek, "I wanna see more of those pictures." She whispered teasing.

"So we did the best we could with the situation. Atlanta kept to herself. She would cook in the mornings and I would make dinners. She would sleep on the couch with her boy, and I would hear her cry herself to sleep at night. Trust is a thing that builds over time." Tom spoke looking at Rob. "Once it's strengthened, it just takes a leap of faith to rely on its strength. It had been nearly a year since she showed up on my door step. She had given her son a name, Arthur. We had become very close, who am I kidding. I was a young bachelor who was certain marriage meant the end of my free wheeling days, but whith her those wants seemed to evaporate. I had fallen for the both of them. She was still grieving and she always would be for the loss of her husband but on a quiet spring night on the beach she agreed to marry me. We had a nice civil service and a brief honey moon on my days off. She meant the world to me and so did Arthur and a month later I officially adopted him as my son. That night after the papers had been signed and he was in bed. She and I were on the couch drinking wine when she told ME a story.

"Her husbands name was Thaddeus, and he was the King of Atlantis. They were at war and the faction that wanted to take over the city and all the people assassinated him. They bribed one of his trusted advisors to let them into the palace. She managed to escape with her son and flee the city. I thought for sure she was smoking something. Atlantis? Please, until she showed me what she could do with water. It was amazing. She was also very good with sea life. She ended up getting a job with some researchers because of her talent. Arthur was no less talented. He took to the water like well, he was born to it. Life was really good until Arthur was about 10,"

"I was with my mom on an air jet coming back from looking at some turtles, when the plane went down. My mom saved me, my seat belt got stuck. She got me loose. I was so scared there was something outside of the plane that was trying to claw its way inside mom kissed me told me to do good with my life and then she was taken, ripped out of the plane and disappeared. I must have passed out cause when I woke up I was on the back of a hump back whale and no remnants of the plane remained." A.C spoke softly.

"S…So you're from Atlantis?" Cindy questioned. "I don't get it why you're telling us this?" she looked toward tom.

"Because,"

"Of me," Rob interrupted . Mitch turned to his dad. "When we met in Hawaii, it was the most important day of my life. I had been to the surface a lot; I loved it, so much more to see and do than where I was from. Then I met you…so funny, so charming, and beautiful," he smiled at Cindy who had the look of overload on her face. "And I had a hard time going back." Cindy stood and walked a little bit away. Rob stood and set Mitch down on his chair. "I had never met anyone like you Cindy," He spoke and she paused. "Honey you loved so unconditionally. Then, gods, you agreed to marry me," He approached her putting his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, "And then you gave me a son." He kissed her.

"Cindy when you told Chloe and I what happened to your husband and son that day on the boat, we both had a hunch he was like A.C"

"I went to talk to my Uncle, there was a small faction left from the war that was bent on a pure Atlantis, no mixing with the surface dwellers." A.C spoke. "My Uncle had abolished all laws regarding that. He says that a free Atlantis is nothing if the people aren't happy. Unfortunately Krakus, the leader didn't see it that way. So he kidnapped at least 100 innocents to rise against the king. That's when Rob was taken."

"I was told my son was dead, but I didn't believe it," he spoke.

"So you're from Atlantis?" Mitch spoke coming up to his dad who crouched to be eye level with his son.

"Yeah and so are you," He spoke.

"There's more," Chloe spoke. She got up off A.C's lap and jumped into the pool. "Do you mind?" she smiled at him, he just grinned at her. He got off his chair and sat again at pools edge with his feet in the water. He closed his eyes stuck his hand in the water and a cushion of water raised Chloe above the waters surface. Cindy just gasped.

"I'm from the Moornan Clan, the mind movers. A.C told me about what Mitch did with the stuff on the table. He's just like me," He smiled standing. Mitch leaped into his arms, he just wanted to be held by his daddy.

"Ohh boy," Cindy spoke. "I'm just a nurse from Michigan," she whispered.

"I was just a reporter from Smallville, Kansas," Chloe spoke, "and I've discovered that love finds you in whatever shape, form, or power." She smiled at AC.

"Just Coast Guard," Tom spoke. A.C just scowled at him.

"The point is Cindy we're here to help you; to understand; to accept, and to move forward." A. C spoke helping Chloe out of the pool.

"But before you can there's one more thing you need to know," He again set his son down. "Krakus loved to experiment on us. He was,well, part sea beast and part human thanks or no thanks to his ancestors. So he….I…." He fumbled. "Oh hell," He spoke and did a back flip into the pool, When he surfaced he was blue, a hue like the ocean before it breaks the beach. Cindy gasped. Mitch just jumped into the water to hug his daddy. Rob held him close rubbing circles on his back. "It's okay buddy, shhhhhhh"

"But you were…."

"It's only when he's in the water Cindy," A.C spoke. Rob looked up at his wife who had tears sliding down her cheeks. She then jumped into the water and hugged her son and husband. Rob looked over at A.C who nodded.

Tom packed up the pizza and stacked the boxes. "We'll take that upstairs, dad." A.C spoke. Tom nodded. He was again quiet. "Dad?"

"I'm good, It's just when I don't think I could be more proud of you, you surprise me." He smiled. He hugged his son and his future daughter in law. "I'm gonna go. I have early training with Vic," he smiled and left.

Chloe sighed, "You are in so much trouble, lady." He spoke wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What?" she smiled looking at him.

"I get on my dad's case all the time for the 'just a Coast Guard' thing. You weren't just a reporter from Smallville, KS." He spoke and then nibbled her lobe.

"Welll, what are you gonna do about it?" she challenged.

"You had to go there." He teased.

"Oh you bet!" she laughed. The family of 3 came up to them all looking drained.

"I don't know what to say?" Rob spoke as he held his son.

"You don't have to say anything. Come on, let's head upstairs to the guest apartments." A.C smiled. Chloe grabbed the pizza boxes and A.C grabbed the soda. They went out a different exit to a hidden elevator. He took them up a floor to the apartment level. A.C got them settled into one apartment and he and Chloe used the one that they always did when a research or halo championship went long.

"What a night." She stretched after putting the pizza boxes in the fridge.

"I agree, but we aren't done, lil miss." He sassed. "I do believe I have a score to settle with you."

"Well you sure can try cowboy." She laughed as she ran to the bedroom and he chased her yelling, "yeeeee haaaaaaaa…"

--

--

Namor heard the reunion went well. Since he got back together with Chrissa, he had developed a softer side. Part of him had hoped that they would have found Atlanta. She was missing and assumed dead. Her body was never recovered. He wanted to give his cousin the thank you of a lifetime for him giving him the talking to he needed to reclaim his girl. Krakus had been in solitary confinement for one month before Namor came to visit and in each hand he had two electric eels.

"What do you want?" Krakus asked

"You know I have the distinct feeling that you're still hiding something." He spoke.

"Really? Like what? You won, I'm confined that man gets his pathetic life back."

"Yeah but you almost gave in to easy…Like you wanted to be captured, to distract us from finding the real prize?"

"I don't know what you're…..AGHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed as Namor nudged the length of the eels through the bars and zapped Krakus.

"Really? Cause I think you do? My guess is you got the sirens to take Orin's mother, now I'm going to ask politely one more time, where is Atlanta?"

Krakus stood proudly jaw jutted out, "I have no idea,"

"Wrong Answer," he spoke and stuck the eels back into the cell.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I really have all day, do you?" Namor asked….


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay we have exactly one month until the wedding." Chloe spoke bringing over a cup of hot chocolate to the couch where A.C was sprawled out reading a magazine.

"A.C," he didn't blink or flinch, "Yo! Fish Stick," she shouted. He only smiled. "Ohhhh you're such a butt head." She laughed.

"Come Chlo, let's go down the list ok? Ceremony: Minister is my dads old buddy—we are writing our own vows, the chairs and runner and stuff is being donated by Poppa and Momma, decorations have been purchased. You have your dress, the brides maids dresses picked out and fitted. "Tuxes" are ready to go and ordered. Rings? Done, Rehearsal dinner is at the Captains Table, Reception has all been finalized but…..OH NO" he spoke sitting up. "OHHH NOOOO!"

"What?" Chloe looked panicked. She was going over the list in her head as he recited it.

"Crap, the menu?!" he stood and went to the door, the door bell rang and he opened it. Enter Momma and Poppa with multiple huge food carriers. He turned to her and smiled.

"Ohhhh, you are so not FUNNY!" she shouted.

"Come on I'm hilarious!" he spoke as he helped the couple enter the condo. Oliver lagged behind carrying the last heated carrier.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe smiled.

"Come on MY jet? I get to taste too." He laughed.

Chloe just shook her head and went to hug Ollie after he put the heated carrier down she then hugged Momma and Poppa.

"I didn't know you were coming?" Chloe scowled at A.C.

"Yeah, he wanted it that way." Poppa smiled.

"Ok have a seat while we spread this out. You have the head count for the party right?" Chloe nodded. The first container was opened and the smells wafting from it were fabulous. A .C sat at their dining room table and Chloe sat on his lap.

There were plates of various empanadas- stuffed pastries with sweetened pork, chicken and beef, Plaintains- fried bananas. Chili- red, green and pork, Stews, sopapillas, tortillas, menudo, salsas all flavors and spice levels, fajitas, chicken beef and pork, Cajun broil with a latin flavor-- spices and chili's included, Rellenos, Guacamole's, Tamales, Enchiladas, and a large pan of flan.

They all ate and laughed and shared stories and jokes. "Oh god I'm so stuffed." Oliver spoke leaning back. "The food is incredible. And if you guys do continue to cater I have a few events I would love to have you do," he smiled.

"You're serious?" Momma spoke.

"Absolutely; here's my card with my private number on it, for you two, only." He smiled getting out his wallet and handing them a card. Momma just looked at Poppa stunned.

"You get used to that really," Chloe smiled, teasing Oliver.

"Ha, ha," he laughed.

"So what do you think?" Momma asked.

"What's gonna be easiest to prepare, I loved it all." Chloe spoke,

"You know we could set the fajitas up as a create your own?" Poppa spoke.

"Salsas and dips and stuff could have their own table," Ollie piped in.

"The main course stuff could be on its own table,"

"Perfect," A.C spoke. He went and got his check book.

"You didn't tell him?" Poppa asked Momma.

"No I thought you did?"

"What?" Chloe and A.C asked.

"He's like a son, we won't take any money." Poppa spoke. Ollie just grimaced and scooted back from the table.

"What?" Poppa asked of the billionaire as he watched him move back.

"WHAT!" Chloe exploded standing. "You folks are wonderful, the best even but do you have any idea how many people plus BART are going to be there? Ohnonononono! We are giving you money!" Momma stood up angered by the refusal of their charity

"Momma, please," A.C spoke trying to mediate the argument that was about to explode.

"Bart is a human garbage disposal, he can pack it away, plus all the guests, let us at least buy the food. That way you won't go bankrupt?" he smiled. Chloe just scowled at him.

"Momma," Poppa spoke. Momma just shot him a look.

"Well I guess it's a little late to tell you this but I already gave a check to this nice man here." Ollie spoke fixing his second plate. Everyone in the room turned to him and Poppa,

"What?" they spoke in unison.

"Please, it was an investment in future catering first and second, well I'm giving the bride—my best friend away to my other best friend, it was a no brainer wedding present." He smiled eating a relleno.

"A.C you have any Corona's?" he asked getting up to go to the fridge. The group save Poppa watched him.

"Grab me one, por favor" Poppa spoke. Ollie grabbed two opened them and gave one to Poppa on his return.

The room was still silent. So Ollie and Poppa started talking. "So we have the Annual Queen Office Party, its really quite stuffy this menu would be great!"

"When is it?"

"We do it in October before the holidays…"

"Perfecto,"

Chloe was frozen she didn't or couldn't say anything. Ollie just changed in her mind.

"Come on Chloe, it was the most natural decision to make, sit, eat, and enjoy." Ollie smiled. A.C moved to go and shake his hand. Chloe hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Just wait till you get married" she whispered in his ear.

"That'll never happen" he smiled, laughing.

--

"Namor you are driving yourself crazy?" Theoren spoke. "She's gone; it's been over 20 years…"

"She's lost, not dead. Don't you think Tom Curry deserves his reunion too? That Orin's mother should see her son wed?"

"Tom Curry is indeed an honorable man, but don't waist effort after foolishness."

"It's not foolish if I have a pretty strong notion of where she's being hidden."

"And that would be?"

"The vortex."

"The most dangerous spot in the ocean," Theoren spoke.

"I have to try,"

"They are to be wed in a month,"

"I'm going." Namor spoke.

---

Two and half weeks to the wedding…

Chloe came home from Isis to find AC sitting on the balcony staring at the stars.

"I think I have 5 bucks in my purse, that enough for your thoughts?" she asked sweetly as she set her purse down.

"Hey baby, sorry, just doing some thinking,"

"About?"

"We're getting married in 2 ½ weeks,"

"Regrets?"

"Oh no, I was just thinking what it would have been like if my mom were here?" he smiled.

"I miss my parents too," She smiled as she moved to stand behind him and massage his shoulders. He sighed.

"Let's go inside its cold out here," he smiled. He led her inside and then to the couch.

"Well we could do something to honor them?" he suggested.

"Like?"

"In the orient to honor the dead they light a candle and float in on the water, we could do that after the ceremony?"

"I like that," she spoke kissing his cheek.

"Ollie called I have to go on a recon tomorrow with some newbie's."

"Yeah I have training to do with some squirts that are wanting to learn the comm." she hugged him. "Your mom would be proud of you, you know. You're a good man, just ask me, I'll tell ya." she smiled cheekily.

"You're not biased or anything are you?"

"Nope? You could always ask Rob and Cindy or Mitch for that matter."

"Oh I did hear from them today, they got back from their reunion vacation and will be at the wedding. Rob, thanks to Oliver, got his identity back, was declared living and they are closing on a house tomorrow." He smiled.

"I LOVE happy endings," she smiled.

"Rob wants to take Mitch to Atlantis," He tossed to Chloe and she seemed to go rigid in his lap and develop a 40 yard stare.

"Ohhh lovely," Chloe spoke standing and stretching. She yawned and went into the master to change from work.

"Did I miss something?" he asked following her.

"Nope, nothing at all, I'm ecstatic for Mitch to see Atlantis." she spoke dryly. She put her hair up in a ponytail and marched into the kitchen to get some food.

"Ok, I think I'm pretty well versed in you and you are definitely pissed about something,"

"I love you to pieces but sometimes you are just so thick about things."

"Thick?"

"Yeah, thick! Cindy and Rob have been apart for what? A year? He's supposedly dead, he comes back from the grave, they reunite, and now he's slapping her in the face with how different they are by taking their son to a place she can't go? Lovely! Great husband," Chloe slammed the fridge door shut and put the plate of spaghetti down on the counter.

"Hold the phone; are you angry at Rob for wanting for Mitch to know his heritage or is this some twisted way to be pissed at me because I can't take you to Atlantis?"

"Ohh here we go. Way to turn me into a ginormous ASS because I'm the human and you're the mighty Atlantean. I'm all for family bonding, but Cindy was left behind once and I DON"T THINK IT'S FAIR!!!!" she yelled.

"Ok I don't see how this is such a big deal!" he shrugged.

"You wouldn't would you? You get to go everywhere and do everything. Heaven forbid you be limited in what you can do? What if it was us and our kid? You and JR would be traipsing off to fantasy land while plain old boring mom was left at home to cook, clean, and darn socks!!!!!" Chloe was beyond livid now.

"I'm really trying to understand why you're so pissed right now, and I can't" he shrugged. Chloe just gave him a droll stare. She slipped on her croc's grabbed her keys and coat.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"OUT!"

"Its ten o clock at night?"

"Then I guess I'm going out late!!!" She hissed and stormed out of the condo slamming the door.

"What the?" A.C asked. He grabbed his keys and left the condo after putting her food away. He drove to the Watchtower and went straight to the pool. He changed into the extra trunks he had in his locker and started doing laps. Every word Chloe spoke echoing in his head. She was mad for a reason and it was big. It really had nothing to do with what Rob and Mitch were doing, did it?

Then it hit him like a Mack Truck, could she be pregnant? She had mentioned a child when talking about them. He stopped to tread water. Nah, she couldn't be, could she?

He got out of the pool after an hour and went to shower, his phone was ringing.

"Lo?"

"What did you do to my Cuz you ass?"

"Nothing, I swear, is she there?"

"Yeah, she's crying and carrying on and I don't understand her," Lois spoke.

"Well I'm at the Tower, you wanna drive her home?"

"I can do that, but I've already got the wedding gift so there had better be a FREAKING wedding!"

"See you at the condo," A.C hung up the phone. He dressed in a hurry and then drove to home. He beat Lois there and was sitting on the couch lost in thought when Chloe entered alone. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

She was sniffling and hiccupping. A.C stood and went to her and gently grabbed her wrist and led her to the bathroom. She had no fight in her. He filled the tub and added her favorite bubble bath.

"A.C,"

"Shhhhhh," he spoke gently. When the tub was full he undressed and stepped in. He then turned to her and undressed her and lifted her into the tub as well. He then moved to stand behind her and sit down. She was sitting in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Now deep breath, ok?" she nodded and did and her breath hitched like she had been bawling her eyes out. "Again," he whispered, and she did this time it was better. "Better?" he asked she nodded. "Good now, please tell me what has you so upset so I can help?" Chloe put her head down and sighed.

She began to cry again and A.C just held her. "Can't," sniff, sob… "Wear my"….sniff, hiccuppp…. "wedding dress" She turned to be more in his lap and rested her head against his chest. He sighed and kissed her soothingly.

"Why not, you said yourself it was perfect?"

"It's white?" she sniffled.

"So?"

"You can't wear white if you're……………….. knocked up…." She bawled. A.C was frozen. A father he was going to be a father. His heart was now in his throat. "Ooohh, seee, now you're mad I ruined the wedding," she cried harder and tried to get up but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Chloe look at me," she shook her head. "Baby," he spoke as he cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "We're going to have a baby?" she got a goofy look on her face and smiled. All he could do was kiss her, and hope she received the message loud and clear. She pulled back face red and lips swollen.

"Wow," She mouthed.

"Here," he spoke turning her again so she was back sitting in front of him. "Tell me what's going on," He kissed her.

"So I've been kinda sick the last few mornings. I just thought it was the flu or all the food I ate. Then it dawned on me that I haven't had my period, and I really should have had it. So I went to take home test and had it verified at the lab, by Bernie."

"I'm sure he loved that?" A.C laughed.

"Ohh, he was so cute about it." she sniffed. "I just panicked. I've had strange thoughts all afternoon and I freaked because I can't wear my dress now," she got teary.

"And that's why?"

"You have to be pure……."

"Ok baby, if that were the case your dress would have to be red, cause dear you are definitely hot like that. It's our wedding and if you want to wear a white dress than that's what you'll wear, and be glowing and beautiful, more so now that you're carrying our baby." He spoke softly.

"God we never really talked about kids?" She looked up at him.

"You're right, we didn't and," he chuckled. "It's a little late for talking. Seriously I couldn't be happier, I'm going to be a father, and dad's going to be a grandpa. I love that!"

"You're not mad at me?"

"What ever for? As you remember we were both present for the conception." He teased,

"So you're what? 6 weeks along?" he asked. She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me though?" he asked gently.

"I was scared,"

"We're getting married in 2 ½ weeks."

"I panicked…"

"Ok, but the whole Mitch and Rob thing, I promised you when we started this that I would never, ever leave you behind. And that promise means when our kid is old enough to decide if he or she wants to go, then we go from there."

"Thank you and I'm sorry I was so bitchy….hormones."

"Think nothing of it," he spoke kissing her. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" he smiled and laughed. He then gave Chloe a thorough scrubbing and then rinsed her carefully and he went and got his bathrobe and wrapped her in it and carried her to bed. He then pulled her favorite quilt over them and wrapped her in the cradle of his arms; resting one hand on her abdomen. "So who do we tell and when?" he asked kissing the back of her head.

"Ollie needs to know," she sighed. "There go the missions."

"No, just more comm. for you Tower." He tried to be cheery. "What about Lo?" he asked.

"She and Clark are trying, and I dunno, just not yet,"

"Ok, your call," he spoke.

Chloe sighed thinking about the heart ache the Kent's were going through just trying to conceive. "Your dad" she smiled looking over her shoulder at him. "Let's invite him over for breakfast," she giggled. A.C reached for the hand set and called his father.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked. "You didn't hurt him did you? That's hilarious, so he is learning. Cool, hey Chloe and I wanted to know if you would come over for breakfast in the morning. Blueberry pancakes and sausage…….ok see you in the morning dad." Chloe rolled over to look at him.

"You know Wally World is still open, it's 24 hours. You wanna go get your dad something grandpa ish?"

"You're reading my mind!" he smiled and they both got up and got dressed. A.C grabbed his keys and wallet and they took off to Wally World at midnight. They walked the baby aisles each lost in their own reverie. It was way too soon to really buy stuff but they just took it all in. They did find a t-shirt with a baby in a karate pose that said, Kickin' butt with Grandpa" They also found a coffee mug with #1 Grandpa on it. They bought those items plus wrapping paper and a card. A.C wanted Chloe to get her prenatal vitamins but she promised she would on Monday after she had her appointment with her doctor. They made it home by nearly 1 am. They wrapped Tom's gifts and went to bed.

A.C was up early to make breakfast. Chloe was feeling a little puny but not to bad. She dressed in a pair of work out pants and another of A.C's long sleeve henley's. They were so comfortable. "Hey there beautiful, how'd ya sleep?"

"Great until my pillow got up this morning." She smiled and grumbled at the same time.

"Sorry, dad's on his way." Chloe laughed and set the table putting Tom's gifts at his place setting. "How ya feelin'?"

"I could eat some, but not much. OJ?" she asked. He nodded and handed her a glass.

"Tea this morning?" he asked. "Peppermint is good for an upset stomach."

"Please?" she smiled. He set the tea pot to boil. A few minutes later Tom knocked and then entered.

"Hey kids!" he spoke. He hugged Chloe and then his son.

"Are you ready for the wedding? Any last minute things you need me to do?"

"We're good dad," A.C spoke. "We just needed to sort out the wedding party. Lois is obviously going to stand up for Chloe, as is Dinah. Clark is going to stand with me and well, I was hoping you would be my best man?" A.C smiled. Tom was silent. A.C took the stack of pancakes to the table. Tom grabbed the sausage and also set it on the table.

"I'm honored; I don't know what else to say?"

"Yes works." He teased.

"Yes of course!" he just looked at his son with pride.

"Good now that that's settled we can tell Bart and Vic they usher with speech privileges at the reception." Chloe smiled. A.C and Chloe were already seated when Tom actually looked at his place setting.

"What's all this?" he asked sitting down. The tea kettle began to whistle and A.C got up to turn it off and bring Chloe her tea. She smiled at him when he set the mug in front of her.

"Well open it!" she smiled as she put a pancake and a sausage link on her plate. Tom looked at them suspiciously. He opened the mug and looked at A.C who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He then opened the T-shirt and looked over at Chloe.

"Does this mean?" he asked the two…

"Oh yea, your kid here is going to have a kid here." Chloe beamed. Tom stood and pulled Chloe into a huge hug.

"Congratulations Chloegirl," He whispered. A.C stood and his father hugged him too.

"Congrats, kid." he smiled at his son.

"You are actually the first person to know… aside from Bernie Klein that is…" Chloe blushed. "We want to wait to tell people; Ollie is the only other one who we really want to tell."

"Understood," Tom smiled as the family enjoyed a pleasant breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Totally my bad, Missing Chapter...

The vortex was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. It was a convergence of three prominent ocean currents. Most surface dwellers knew it as the Bermuda Triangle. It caused disappearances if the planets and currents were all in alignment. Namor studied the currents, staring at the torrent of water and hoping his Uncle wasn't right and that this wasn't a foolish endeavor. He owed his cousin much, and this gift would be spectacular. He took a deep breath and swam into the convergence……

---

Two days before the wedding…

"Lois will you back off please?" Chloe shouted, getting frustrated at the hounding Lois was giving her.

"Well I want answers."

"Well you can't have them. Look, now we're going to be late." Chloe spoke that had ten minutes to make a 15 minute trip across town to Rosalie's shop for the final fittings. Chloe climbed into the passenger side of the rental as Lois suctioned her TOM TOM to the window and took off.

"Hey Rosie.." Chloe spoke. "We're gonna be a little late, My Maid of honor is more interested in grilling me than driving." Chloe hissed towards Lois. "No, sorry she was just being nosy…See you soon.." Chloe hung up. "Will you not drive like an idiot? I really want to marry him on Saturday." Chloe hissed as Lois ran a stop sign.

"Oh please every one knows if a stop sign has the white stripes at the edge it's an optional stop."

"And who told you that Genius?"

"I heard it on the base." Lois smiled. Chloe just rolled her eyes. They pulled up to Rosalie's shop 5 minutes late. Rosalie was waiting with a coffee cup for Chloe.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Hey where's mine?" Lois whined.

"Get your own, bride rules." Chloe smiled. She went to her awaiting dressing room with the gown hung and waiting for her. She set her cup down in a far corner and closed the curtain. She sighed, then texted A.C. : help, lo is drivin me crazy...:

She undressed and slipped into her gown relieved it still fit. She had had nightmares that she wouldn't cause the kid was starting to show. Her phone vibrated and she looked.

:Smile, you know her bark is worse than her teeth. Luv ya:

Chloe smiled. She walked out to the platform and Lois and Rosalie ooohed and awed.

"Whatcha think?" she asked the bride.

"Perfect he is going to flip out." She smiled.

"Good, now I can deliver it to the house for you?"

"Would you? That would be one less thing I have to worry about."

"No problem you're getting ready at Tom's right?"

"Yup."

"I'll bring it Friday night.." she smiled.

"Thanks you're the best." Chloe smiled. Lois took a ton of pictures and then went to change into her dress while Chloe got out of hers. Chloe sat in the chair Lois had just occupied and waited. She came out and Chloe ooohed and awed and took pictures Lois looked great. "How does it fit?" Chloe asked.

"Perfect." Lois smiled getting teary eyed. "Oh don't do that! I don't want to have a puffy face for the bridal shower." she spoke. "You're coming aren't you Rosie?"

"Absolutely, I have a friend coming to take care of the shop…"

"Cool we will see you in a couple of hours…" Chloe grabbed her coffee cup and she and Lois left the shop.

"So now what?" Lois asked.

"The grooms gift, there is a jewelry shop next to the wedding site. I want to go and pick up A.C's gift. Then you can see where the shindig will be."

"Cool, look Chloe I only harass you because you're my sister ok! If you're sick or unhappy than I need to know if I have to find you a doctor or I need to remove all of his teeth."

"Lois, we're fine, and I'm not sick; perfectly and deliriously happy. So how's the speech coming? Chloe smiled.

"Had to go there didn't you short cake?" Lois smiled.

"Yup" Chloe smiled popping the p to make a point.

"It will be good I promise." Lois smiled.

"Uh huh and it won't start with, 'There once was guy from Nantucket' will it?" Chloe snarked.

"Shut up, let's go get his gift so you can go get spoiled at the shower." Lois spoke as they got back into her rental and headed toward Mercy Reef.

Chloe and Lois were in and out of the jewelry shop in about 10 minutes. She bought silver cuff links that had their monogram on them. She also had gotten him a silver engraved compass that said, "Wherever you are, there I am…"

Chloe shoved the boxes in her purse as she and Lois walked to the site for the wedding. She was surprised to see A.C and his dad their. They were in wet suits and their surf boards were upright in the sand. Their backs were to Chloe and Lois.

"Hey surfer boy, this is for a wedding, I think you're a little underdressed." She shouted. A.C turned and smiled.

"Nah, just hangin' here with my dad. So you the one getting married?" he spoke in his best surfer dude accent while blatantly checking her out.

"As a matter of fact I am." She stood taller arms crossed over her chest.

"Lucky bro." he smiled. "You are a pretty little thing" he spoke as he approached her.

"You're alright, I've seen better." she smiled.

"Ouch" he put his hand over his heart, "That hurt?" he acted wounded.

"Big baby." she laughed as he scooped her up and spun her around.

He then set her down on the ground and kissed her. "How ya doin' today?"

"Better." she smiled.

"Lois this is The Place." Chloe spoke with pride as she took A.C's hand and led him to the front. The chairs were on carts but the archway was in place.

"Very nice." Lois smiled thinking about the day she and Clark got married and she wanted those memories for her cousin. Lois looked at her watch. "Look we gotta get going." Lois spoke. A.C and Chloe were holding each other and talking in a hushed tone.

"Love you." he whispered.

"Love you more." She smiled.

"I highly doubt that." He teased. "I will be home late tonight, the stag party…" he shrugged.

"K," she smiled.

"Chloe…" Lois spoke tapping her watch

"Ugh that woman!" she whined.

"I remember her wedding and sorry to say it baby but you were that woman too."

"Hey…"

"Come on Chloe you remember the lists?" he smiled. "We even had ones for how to get ready?"

"Ughhhh, you're right."

"Has she stopped harassing you?" he whispered as she pulled away. Chloe just shook her head.

"Go ahead and tell her." he smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he kissed her.

"Ok surfer boy we have things to do," Tom spoke teasing his son.

"Not you too dad?" he whined.

"See ya, Chloegirl" he smiled as he turned to grab his surf board and head to the water. Chloe just laughed.

"Look Chloe."

"No Lois, I'm sorry. I mean ok yeah we haven't really spent much time together since A.C and I got together.."

"How about um well not any."

"But you are busy too." Chloe smiled as they made it to the car.

"I guess I mean babysitting Clark is a full time job….." she smiled.

"That's funny I bet he says the same thing about you. My point is that…You should be around more." Chloe spoke smiling. Lois got into the car and turned to face her.

"Oh my god, You're pregnant!" she exclaimed. Chloe just smiled and nodded.

"When? How? "

"How Lois? Really?"

"Sorry I just meant how long?"

"I'm about 9ish weeks. We've only known a couple of weeks."

"And you didn't call me?"

"Lois we haven't really told anyone but Ollie and A.C's dad. We wanted to wait until it was safe to tell people…" Chloe sighed.

"Oh little cuz, I understand that I do…Clark and I have been trying and well no luck…" she frowned.

"Oh Lois, you and I will definitely have to have a spa day after the honeymoon to catch up, I miss you."

"I miss you too, let's not ever spend this much time apart again, agree?"

"Agree, now lets go to my shower."

"Uh lunch first." Lois spoke looking at her watch.

--

Namor survived the current and woke up lying on a sandy beach; a thick jungle of trees behind him. He stood and looked around. He closed his eyes to listen if there were any people near by. He heard a loud roar and a blood curdling scream and ran into the direction of the noise

The roars were getting louder and the screams more insistent. He was fighting and scraping to get to the noise through the trees. He wished he had listened to Chrissa. She had suggested that he bring a larger weapon than his sheathed knife. He pushed harder until he came upon a village, the siren village. He hid at the edge of the jungle trying to figure out where the screaming was coming from. He looked and at the head of the village there was a stone tablet with blue skinned woman chained. Around the tablet was a moat with a huge water dragon chained to it. The chain was just long enough to get close to the woman but enough to attack her. The woman turned and he could see her face as clear as day, A.C's mother Atlanta.

"Hands up, Prince." A voice spoke from behind him.

"Ahh, the sirens." he smirked, keeping his hands firmly at his side.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"And don't make me laugh." He hissed. He knew they were a very prideful tribe and he needed her to make a mistake.

"Move…" she yelled and he felt a sharp stab at his back. He marched on; weighing his options and hoping Chrissa would forgive him if he never came back.

He was taken to the tribal leader's tent. She was an old crone with blue saggy skin and white hair.

"Very good, daughter you will be rewarded." She hissed. "Now leave us." the siren nodded and left.

"Hello, Shamaya." He hissed.

"You remember me child?"

"Who could forget the beast that gives children nightmares? You are the stuff of legends." he hissed.

"Legend, me? I like that."

"You won't for long. The war is over haven't you heard?" he spoke arrogantly.

"Oh I know, but I don't like change."

"Too bad, because in about 5 seconds, I'm going to knock you out, take your key, release the prisoner, kill the beast, and leave and neither you or you're daughters can stop me.

"Mighty arrogant eh, Prince?"

"No just truthful." He had spied a spear next to the old witch and he leaped doing a turn kick kicking her in the jaw knocking her out and grabbing the spear. He grabbed the key to the shackles from around her neck and ran out of the hut. He made it to the moat and dove in. He followed the chains that bound the beast and what he found made him ill. The poor thing wasn't trying to eat the woman it wanted help. Its fin which was chained was swollen and infected. Namor swam to the surface and climbed up to the stone tablet. The blue woman was crouching in the corner, dressed in a ragged tunic. There was no shelter for her she was using her arms to make herself invisible.

"Atlanta?" he spoke as he stuck the key in her shackles to release her. She didn't respond. He had no time to interrogate her. The bells of warning echoed through the village. He scooped her up and then jumped back into the water. They swam back to the lock keeping the beast in the moat. He used the spear to spring the mechanism. The beast roared at its freedom. Namor carried Atlanta to the edge of the moat and tried to figure the easiest way to climb. The beast lowered its great head and offered them a lift. Not wanting to look a gift dragon in the mouth he hoisted Atlanta on first and then climbed aboard. The dragon ran through the middle of the village, destroying huts in its path. They made it back to the vortex and the beast charged right through. Atlanta screamed in pain than blacked out as they made it through. Namor put his hand on the beasts head, closed his eyes and thought Atlantis. The beast took off in quick fashion…

Lois pulled into the driveway of Tom's house. There were white balloons everywhere and a huge congratulations sign in the front yard.

"I thought we were going to the Days inn?" Chloe look confused.

"Huh imagine that I lied." She smiled. "Come on short cake your guests are waiting." Lois smiled. Chloe was shocked, stunned even. She entered the house to a rousing chorus of here comes the bride. She was immediately greeted by Chrissa who she hugged immediately.

"I'm so glad you're here." She smiled and then it was a free for all of hugs. Chloe was led to a chair that was covered with white cloth and a balloon tied to it that says bride.

Chloe laughed.

"Attention ladies…." Lois spoke. The room got quiet. "Welcome to the roast, I mean shower of one Chloe Ann Sullivan. Soon to be a Chloe Sullivan Curry??" Lois teased.

"Now I really thought about ordering a stripper but how many of you here have seen her fiancée?" Half the room raised their hands. "Yeah with a body like that? No stripper would do. So…" Lois spoke. "I thought it would be great if we roasted you. Shared stories and events from your past and…" she spoke as Rosalie brought the scrap book forward. "Our guests wrote you well wishes if they don't really know you well or great stories and/ or memories to share with your new hubby."

Chloe groaned. "Lois?"

"Karma is a bitch darling" she smiled and the festivities kicked into high gear……

--

A.C and his dad sat at the pub bar drinking beers waiting for the guests to arrive. Vic, Ollie and Bart walked in. Clark entered a few minutes later. Then all of A.C's buds from school as a group. A.C greeted them as each of them gave him crap about tying the knot. Tom went out to the front of the pub to see if the bus had arrived. Bart grabbed A.C by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him aside.

"Sup, lil dude." He smiled. His demeanor then changed with seeing the seriousness on his face.

"I've played along with this whole thing since she came back from her vacation with you, but dude this is not cool."

"Bart," A.C interrupted.

"No, let me finish. She is Chloeliscious and more important to me than the rest of ya. I'm just warning you now, you break her heart or make her cry and BAM; I will blind side you and knock out your teeth, capisce?" he spoke.

"Dude, I so promise to not hurt her." A.C spoke putting his hands up. "You take care of the pretty little thing you're dating and I will take care of Chloe, I swear."

"You better, cause I'll be watching." He spoke and turned and went to talk to Oliver who just entered the pub.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Vic spoke coming and smacking his friends back.

"I think Bart just threatened me," he smiled. "How ya doin man, glad you could make it."

"Yeah well Ollie has the Newbies kinda running the show so if they get into trouble Clark is on sitter duty." The two guys laughed.

"How's your girl doin'?" A.C asked

"If by that you mean, have I popped the question? That would be NO! Seein' how this turns you into mush? No thanks."

"Awwe come on man?" A.C smiled.

"We still need to work through me being, what I am."

"You told her?" A.C asked. Vic nodded.

"And?"

"She didn't freak, faint, or toss a toaster at me…so far so good." He laughed.

"That's a start anyway." A.C smiled remembering the last time Vic trusted a girl with his secret, it was years ago and she definitely didn't handle it well.

"She'll be here for the wedding then?"

"Yeah, her flight gets in tomorrow afternoon."

"Cool…"

"A.C can I talk to you a sec?" Ollie spoke. Vic took that as his cue to go and see what other trouble Bart could be in.

"Whasup?" he asked.

"How is she?"

"Great! Feeling better,"

"Good look about when you told me…"

"Think nothing of it, we were as surprised as you. That next day? With those newbies, I was hyperventilating soooo bad, they were all freaked out."

"Congratulations would have been the proper thing to say."

"Yeah but Ollie, you're our friend sometimes proper can stick it." A.C laughed.

"Does umm.. Blue know?" he tried to be subtle.

"Chlo told Lois today, she had been riding her pretty hard, I would think Lo would tell her husband, we are just trying to keep it quiet past the safe period."

"No I get that and I appreciate you telling me…" They looked over at Clark who was talking to Tom and was staring daggers at A.C.

"Ohh shit, he knows." A.C spoke. Ollie just laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Good luck with that." He spoke as he led his friend to the rest of the group.

"Ok gang!" Tom spoke, "We're gonna go do something A.C and I haven't done in a long time." He stood and led the large group of men to a bus waiting outside. "There is a mega paint ball arena about 30 minutes from here and the bus will have cocktails on the way back." The guys cheered and climbed onto the bus. They waited for every one to show up and the bus had like 25 people on it. It pulled out and headed toward their destination.

--

"What a great day?" Chloe said as she, Lois and Chrissa started picking up the torn wrapping paper, cups, and plates.

"You throw a great shower, Lois." Chrissa spoke.

"I know." Lois smiled.

"Maybe you'd um consider hosting mine?" she asked. Chloe stopped and turned to her friend.

"He didn't" she whispered.

"He did!" she spoke holding her left hand out to show her engagement ring.

"Miracles never cease." Chloe smiled. She couldn't wait to tell A.C that his blow hard, stuffy, and uptight cousin-popped the question to a human.

"Yeah we have had some serious heart to hearts since, well you know." she spoke blushing.

"Yeah I do and I think A.C was the one to get him to realize the error of his ways."

"Yeah." She sighed.

They finished cleaning up the kitchen and sat in the living room looking over Chloe's presents again. Lois had the list for Thank You's.

"I have never laughed so hard." Chloe spoke thinking about all the stories. Most of them involved Lana and Chloe.

"You didn't want to invite her?"

"No, honestly. She has never grown past having to be the center of the universe. I hate what it does to you when she's around. This is my time, my day, and she really isn't that important to me."

"Thanks Chloe, than you won't be to pissed that I hung up on her when she called today?"

"She called?"

"Well you were busy with pictures and your phone rang, I thought it was fish boy. Nope it was Lana she found your announcement in the Smallville paper."

"Ughh Awkward."

"I told her that you were busy and you would call her. I promised I would right down her number." Lois looked around. "I wrote it on a napkin and ooops must have thrown it away?" She spoke sweetly.

"You're horrible?" Chrissa laughed.

"Nope just a teensy weensy bit possessive." She smiled. Chloe yawned. "Its still early you want to watch some movies?" Lois asked.

"I would love that, lets get these boxes into the guest room and then we could spread out." She smiled…

---

Namor paced outside the healer's chamber. He had no idea what had happened to Atlanta or if leaving the vortex had caused her irreparable damage. He had 1 and ½ days to get her to Mercy Reef for the wedding. He needed to contact Chrissa to let her know he was alright too. He parked his arse in a chair outside the door and crossed his arms over his chest, he would wait; he couldn't risk leaving if something were to change.

--

After 2 movies and leftovers, Chloe was beat and Lois and Chrissa left. Chloe yawned and stretched and headed to bed. She put on her favorite t shirt and sleep shorts and crawled into bed. It was well after midnight when A.C got to the house. He undressed quickly and slipped into the bathroom to shower and then slipped into bed. Chloe immediately turned and snuggled into him. He kissed her head and then fell asleep.

The couple was up and at them early the next morning. They has a full day of things to do before the rehearsal dinner. They started with a relaxing breakfast that A.C cooked. Lois was coming over to get her wedding day itinerary from Chloe. A.C was still pretty sore from his paint ball game that night.

"You know you haven't said much about the honeymoon" Chloe spoke as she brushed her hair out.

"Huh? Weird." He smiled as he got dressed.

"I told you I was going to take care of and I did" he smiled and kissed her cheek and left the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" she followed no more curious then ever.

"To the airport, 1pm on Sunday." He smiled.

"You suck at keeping secrets," she smiled.

"Really?" he stood knowing she was trying to needle it out of him.

"Uh huh." She smiled.

"Well if I did in the past I have learned a new trick. Now, you'll just have to wait until Sunday." he smiled as he grabbed the list from the coffee table and began to go over it while sitting on the couch.

"Not even a hint?" she spoke sitting next to him and rubbing her hand up his thigh.

"I gave you one sweet cheeks and it's the time we have to be at the airport, but you're cute as hell for trying." He spoke kissing the tip of her nose. "So how was your party yesterday?"

"Hmph." She pouted and he just shook his head. "It was fun…OH I forgot to tell you, guess who's engaged?" she smiled.

"I got nothing." He spoke after thinking for a minute.

"Sir full of himself and Chrissa!"

"No way!"

"Yes way." She smiled.

"Very cool, finally." He smiled.

"She's very excited."

"Oh I bet."

"How was your _stag_ party?" she asked.

"It was pretty fun. We went and played paint ball, and then had cocktails on the way back."

"So that's why you're all stiff today?" she asked.

"Yeah it was brutal. Clark really didn't talk to me all night though."

"Lois told him?"

"I'm betting. He was staring daggers at me all night. That and Bart pretty much threatened my teeth if I ever broke your heart or made you cry…"

"Ohhhhh, that's so sweet" she sighed.

"Hey?" he teased.

"Well, come on it was the gesture that was so dang cute."

"But this Clark nonsense will stop." She spoke getting her phone and calling Lois, "Hey is your hubby coming with you? Well he better and tell him I would never forgive if he didn't. Thanks Lo!" She added sweetly.

"Remind me to stay off your bad side." He spoke and kissed her cheek. "So the list.." he spoke and they sat back and cuddled waiting for Lois and Clark to show up..


	10. Chapter 10

The healer exited the med chamber, exhausted; he had been working tirelessly all day. He rubbed his face when he saw the Prince of the Sea sitting in the chair. The man hadn't moved for hours.

"Well?" he spoke, hoping it was good news.

"It took some serious doing, but, the magic she was under was broken when she breached the vortex. I used the reversal I used on Palermo to help her regression. Her mind in intact, her skin is pink, she is just very tired. The last thing she remembers is when she was taken from Orin.

"Can I see her?" he spoke.

"She needs to rest. The King has been with her and she's emotionally and physically drained."

"She needs to be able to swim. Orin marries tomorrow." He spoke flatly.

"That would be her decision then," The healer spoke leaving and mumbling about arrogant aristocrats.

Namor entered the room quietly to see the older version of Atlanta asleep on the bed.

"Please don't stare at me." She whispered as she shifted to sit up.

"Sorry but I don't have time for pleasantries. Do you know who I am?" he asked standing in his most regal pose." She shook her head uncertain. "I am Namor."

"That can't be…he was just a child?"

"What is it you last remember?" His voice softening slightly.

"Uhhh, Orin…the plane,the siren. Orin?" she asked horrified.

"So Theoren didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? He did survive didn't he?"

"He did, he's a good man, he marries tomorrow."

"What?"

"Yes, at Mercy Reef."

"And Tom?" she whispered.

"He never remarried if that's what you want to know. He has relocated to Metropolis to be closer to Orin."

"And does he know…about me…a-a-a-about Orin?"

"He does and he is very supportive, he's been a good father to him. The war is over, there is peace at last in Atlantis. Orin found and captured the last of the rebellion, that is how I knew I had to find you."

"Sorry?"

"Another of the sons of Atlantis found himself a land dweller and they wed and had a son. He was taken for his betrayal of the race. Orin found him and took him back to his wife and child. To Orin all are created equal. He taught me that. You see, I owe Orin a great debt….I was going to deny my feelings for my girlfriend based on race. Orin pointed out that I was being an ass, and race doesn't matter. She and I are engaged and I wanted him to have the best wedding present ever……..you."

"Well I need to go to him!" she spoke trying to get up and then collapsing on the bed.

"Easy there, you can't even stand, how can you swim?"

"I don't care, I want to…no I need to see my boy!"

"Rest then maybe this evening if you're stronger?" he nudged. "They wed tomorrow." She climbed back into bed and sighed and closed her eyes the fatigue winning. Namor left the room.

"Guard!" he shouted and soldier appeared.

"Yes?"

"Stay here and no one comes in or out unless it's a healer or the King, understood?"

"Aye sir." The guard spoke and turned to face out now guarding the door.

--

"I don't understand why you're being so pig headed!" Chloe shouted at Clark.

"And I don't get why you have practically ignored us for the last... what.... year?" he tossed back.

"So this is about your feelings being hurt and not about me?"

"Yes, No…God Chloe don't be like that!"

"I'm not being anything. I fell in love, and yeah it came out of the blue, and yeah it was distracting. We saw each other on missions, didn't we?"

"Well yeah…"

"You're married and when you two were doing that whole, 'oh hell no we ain't dating but we're dating thing', all your friends got left behind!"

"Chloe?"

"No Clark, not this time. We're friends, we will always be friends, but A.C is my priority as is…you know…just like Lois is yours, it happens. The thing we need to do is work on the changing relationships ok?"

"Hmphh."

"You know I pulled that with A.C this morning and it didn't work with him." She smiled. "Come on Clarkie?" she smiled using Lois' nickname for him, "Be happy for me, I was for you?"

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" he asked.

"Cause I'm me?" She smiled. They came in from the back porch to Lois and A.C going over the list.

"Ok Lo, tomorrow: Flowers get delivered, Tiki torches and decorations get put up, Tomas will be there at ten with the aisle runner. Cake gets delivered to Del sol, Momma will call you when it shows up—here is the number just in case. You got it?" he asked.

"Man you're just as bad as Chloe?" she snarked.

"I heard that Lo!" Chloe spoke. Lois just laughed.

"Well is there peace in hero land again?" she asked. Clark nodded. "Good, now husband of mine, how about we go get lunch and leave these two with the last moments of peace they'll have until they get to the airport." Lois smiled. Clark nodded. He shook A.C's hand and then he and Lois took off.

"Peace at last." he spoke pulling Chloe onto his lap. "Feel better?"

"Oh yeah." she sighed enjoying his arms around her.

"So," Chloe spoke as A.C began to rub circles on her abdomen. "About the first dance; did you get the music to the club?"

"I did, it's all ready to go."

"Can you believe we get married tomorrow?"

"I can't wait." He smiled slipping his hand under her shirt. "How you feelin'?"

"Fine for the bajillionth time!" she laughed and kissed him. "I really think we should practice our first dance again don't you?" she winked and pushed off his lap to stand. She held a hand out to him and pulled him up. He laughed as she slid her hands under his t-shirt.

"You gonna do that at the reception?" he teased. He moved them backwards to the stereo and hit play. The master disk was still in the player. The tune started and they began to sway to the music. "I think if we did it just like last time it will be good." He spoke as he slipped his hands underneath the hem of her t-shirt. "We do have some time you know before the rehearsal," He whispered while nibbling her ear. She sighed as his hand reached the clasp of her bra and he flicked it open in one flick. He pulled his hands out from under her shirt and smiled his most wicked smile. He scooped her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

--

Chloe and A.C were early to the Captain's table, aka Frankie's. Frankie McElders was a long time buddy of Tom's and was glad to give over his place for the rehearsal dinner. He'd known A.C since he was a little squirt. The couple was mingling with their guests as they arrived. Everyone they invited including Chrissa, but no Namor. A.C was the master of ceremonies and Chloe laughed until she cried with his humor and style. Gifts were given out and speeches were exchanged. A great time was had by all. As the night wore on the crowd became thinner and Lois kept looking at her watch and then glaring at Chloe. Chloe just ignored her; this was a battle she didn't want to have in the restaurant.

The evening was relatively uneventful, until Chrissa left during dessert to answer her phone and knocked over her drinks. That was the majority of the excitement. Hours later the crowd had thinned even more and Lois came to get Chloe who was talking to Tom, to go to the restroom.

"Come on Lois!" Chloe whined.

"Come on, short stuff, just humor me will you?" She spoke dragging Chloe away. Chloe looked to A.C for help and all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

"What!" Chloe spoke as she fixed her hair and checked her make up.

"Did you tell him he was staying with his dad tonight?" Chloe grilled.

"No, we haven't had a chance to talk about it, seriously though, it's not like we haven't been living together."

"Too bad and so very sad; I'll send Clark to grab his stuff."

"Lois seriously! Like you and Clark didn't stay the night together the night before YOUR wedding."

"That was different," Lois blushed.

"How is that any different?"

"Cause Clark could be gone in less than two seconds."

"So you want to play the 'my hero is faster than yours' game?" Chloe snarked. Clark was fast, there was no denying that but what A.C could do in the water far trumped Clark Kent.

"Well, no I just….look it's…." There was shouting that came from the dining room and Chloe and Lois both bolted out of the bathroom.

A.C was holding his dad back, Namor was on the floor holding his jaw, Chrissa was kneeling at his side and there was a blonde woman standing in between them all.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing here, Tom spoke shouting at Namor.

"Dad!" A.C spoke firmly. Tom shook himself free from his son and turned sharply to face his son. A.C hadn't seen that look in years; the last time was when he and his dad really went toe to toe.

"I assure you sir," Namor spoke standing up holding his hand to his jaw. "That this is very real!"

"What's going on here?" Chloe spoke in her Justice League- mom voice.

Everyone turned to see the little dynamo with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Chloegirl, I need to get some air," Tom spoke as he left the restaurant.

A.C just continued to stare at the woman. "Chloe, this is A.C's mother." Chrissa spoke softly. She had her arms wrapped around Namor.

"Sorry?" Chloe asked. "The woman who?…" Chloe looked around, the crowd vanished leaving the four in the dining room.

"That would be the one." A.C spoke finally.

"Well isn't this interesting." Chloe spoke she just scowled at the woman. "Look, why don't you go check on your dad." Chloe spoke moving to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Chloe I,"

"Please, let me try." she spoke softly. A.C searched her face and knew the look. He kissed her cheek and left to go find his dad.

"Now Chrissa, why don't you take him to get an Ice pack?" Chloe delegated.

Lois was in awe of her little cousin right up the point that Clark snuck into grab her and hauled her out of the restaurant.

The blond woman and Chloe were the only one's left in the room and just stared each other down, "Coffee? Tea? Cheese cake?" Chloe spoke walking to her place setting where her cheesecake was waiting.

"I really need to go talk to them,"

"Yeah you do! But you're going to talk to me first," Chloe spoke. "Have a seat."

"I'm sorry and you are?" The woman asked.

"If you're who you claim to be? Future daughter in law, sit!"

The woman sat abruptly. "I don't know who you think you are??"

"I think I'm your only and best shot at getting what you want. Those guys out there are MY family and I will do what ever I have too to protect them." Chloe ate some more and drank some water. "I caution you, if you think you can threaten or manipulate me. I've had bigger and stronger try," she paused eating more of her cheese cake. "You really should have some of this cheesecake its decadent." she spoke.

"Look!"

"No you look, those guys thought you were dead. Simple as that, and now you're here and you expect them to greet you with open arms?"

The woman sighed. This little blond was dead on the money. "I lost out on..."

"Years? Yeah you did, but shit happens right? It's not fair, it's not right, but it is what it is and you have to make the most of it."

"These are your great words of wisdom?"

"Actually; not really. I was giving that father and son out there time to think and reason some stuff out. That was my great plan. A.C-- and just a heads up, that is what he prefers to go by. If you thought you could buddy up to him by using his birth name, it won't work. He needs to think and sort this out, that's what he does best." Chloe continued to eat her cheese cake. "Now sell me on why they should believe you."

--

"Dad?" A.C spoke catching up with his father who finally just sat down on the beach shaking his head.

"That can't really be her can it?" he spoke dumb struck. A.C sighed heavily and sat down next to his father.

"I guess it's possible. There's only one place in the water she could have been kept." he spoke, his mind still reeling on the fact that his mother may be having a conversation with his future wife at that very moment.

"I just don't know what to think?" Tom spoke.

"You and me both dad,"

"How about if I told you the story; so long as you don't hit me again?" Namor spoke joining the group.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry for that but right now? I'm not." Tom bristled.

"I understand, some times I am a gigantic son of a squid, or so I've been told."

"Did you just crack a joke?" A.C looked at his cousin, he just shrugged. "Damn you and Chrissa should have gotten back together a long time ago." he laughed.

30 minutes later both sets of folks had stories told. Chloe was wiping her tears at the mother who spoke of the moment her little Angel came into the world. A truth only a mother could know.

A.C and Tom listened to Namor tell his tale of how he found Atlanta and the fact that she had had her memory wiped. When he was done, he excused himself to go and take Chrissa to the hotel. A.C and Tom just shook their heads.

"A.C?" Chloe spoke coming up to them with Atlanta next to her. His face lit up seeing his bride. He stood and went and pulled her into a hug.

"Clark is waiting for me to take me home," she frowned.

He shook his head and kissed her, "It's alright, you need your rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I know but,"

"No buts, I'll be fine, I promise." He spoke kissing her again.

"Call me?"

"Absolutely. Go before Robo Wedding Cop comes back here." he teased.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

"Love you too." Chloe turned and paused at Atlanta.

"Don't take what I'm about to tell you as a threat, consider it a promise. You hurt either of them again? I know people who know people and it will take a lot more than Namor to find you,……..have a good night." She spoke sweetly and walked up the beach back to the restaurant to meet Clark.

"She's kind of scary that one." Atlanta spoke to A.C.

"No, she just protects what she cares about." He spoke turning back to go and sit by his father. Atlanta joined the two men the silence was deafening save the crashing of the waves against the shore.

"Well?" she asked.

A.C and Tom looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ohh, this could take a while." she spoke.

--

"So is Lois talking to you?" Chloe asked her pal as he drove her to Tom's house.

"What is that motto you use? Better to ask for forgiveness than permission?" he smiled.

"Yeah that works great for me. Lois has a memory like a steel trap."

"It's ok, Chloe." He smiled. "She really didn't need to know all that."

"Thanks Clark."

"You're welcome, now get some sleep." He smiled as he pulled in front of the house.

"Aye, Aye Supey Sir." Chloe saluted.

He winced, "Chlo?" he whined.

"Come on now, you'd think I let you forget that one? That's going to go in the book of best things said by a recruit. " She laughed as she got out of the car. She shut the door and went to the house.

By the time Chloe crawled into bed it was well past 1 in the morning. The photographer was going to be there at 9 to start snapping pictures. She had to get up early to shower and get ready to get ready. She fluffed up her pillow and shut off the light. Lois could be heard snoring. Chloe just shook her head fluffed her pillow some more and tried to drift off to sleep. Not ten minutes later her phone vibrated she grabbed it off her nightstand and smiled at the number.

"Hey,"

"Did I wake you up?"

"No just closed my eyes,"

"Sorry,"

"No don't worry about it. So how'd it go?"

"I guess I got my mom back?" he spoke surprised.

"You're still not sure?"

"No, not really,"

"That's ok, you have 20 years missing her and it's not going to be fixed over night." She tried sound reassuring.

"I'm not a jerk then for not just going hey great, welcome back?"

"Not at all, you need time to figure it out. The fact that you spent time talking with her is a testament to you keeping an open mind. How's your dad?"

"A little more open minded than me. They were still talking when I left. I had to get some sleep too," he laughed. "Can't have red eyes tomorrow err today." Chloe just laughed.

"I'm proud of you!"

"Bah," He laughed. "I should let you go."

"Ok, Love you."

"Love you too, rest up," he breathed into the phone.

"Why what's on your mind?" she smiled.

"Wedding night, you'll need your strength."

"Promises, promises,"

"Just wait, I'll make good."

"You'll make great," she smiled.

"Alright and on that note, g'nite baby,"

"G'niiittteee." She smiled as she hung up the phone. She yawned stretched and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A.C woke up the morning of the wedding with a huge smile on his face. He was marrying his best friend and she was also carrying his child. It was surreal to think that his mother would be there at the wedding too. He got up off the guest bed at his dad's rental; a grin never leaving his face. He wanted to call her but it was still early and he was hoping she was still asleep. He went to his suitcase and got out the box and card he had been carrying around for weeks. He texted Bart who showed up seconds later. He handed off the items and he zipped on over to the house after confirming the time the guys were going to the driving range. A.C left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

--

The guys had a blast pounding away the stress at the driving range and giving A.C a bad time about tying the knot. They got back to Tom's rental condo and then began to get dressed. The photographer was with them watching them fuss with ties and vests and snapping photos. A.C was finished helping all his friends get ready and was just about to finish with his get up when Bart handed him a gift bag.

"What's this?"

"Please, you know if Chloelicious asks me to jump, I ask how high? She just said deliver this at this very moment, man."

A.C shook his head as the guys watched him. He sat down on the couch and opened the bag and He pulled out an envelope and pulled out the card. He smiled; on the front of the card was a picture of Nemo and Dory.

"_Hey, _

_I've stared and stared at this card, and had the hardest time putting anything to paper. Kinda strange for me, huh. There just isn't any word or phrase or sentence that I find adequate to tell you what you mean to me. All I could come up with is thank you; for being who you are and for loving me for who I am. And I just wanted you know in case I haven't said it lately, I love you. You are MY partner, now, forever, and always. I can't wait for the forever part. _

_Hey, if you're around today head over to Mercy Reef. I'll be the one down front in the smokin' hot dress. _

_Love you,_

_Chloe"_

A.C was speechless. He pulled out the first box and opened it. The cufflinks were incredible and engraved. He then pulled out and opened the other box. He almost lost it when he saw what was inside: A silver engraved compass that read, "Wherever you are, there I am…" He had to get up and walk away from the guys for a few minutes to pull himself together.

His dad brought over the cuff links while he tried to compose himself. "If I haven't told you lately, son; I'm very, very proud of you. You have become everything a parent could ever hope for. Chloe is very lucky." He smiled as he put the cuff links on.

"Thanks dad, I know we didn't talk much this morning about last night."

"We're not going to now either. She and I have a long road to walk, but today? We're your parents and we get the privilege of watching you get married." Tom smiled and then hugged his son.

"Dude, remind me to never get hitched. It makes you all soft and squishy." Bart spoke as he began to eat a sub sandwich.

"Dude, don't let your girl hear that or you will be on the single train again." Vic spoke, smacking Bart on the back.

"Is every one ready? Sergeant Lane just texted to let us know we should be in the cars and on the way to the beach." Clark spoke.

A.C just laughed. "Yeah man lets get the show on the road." He smiled. They all piled into separate vehicles. Atlanta had ended up crashing on Namor and Chrissa's couch. She was going to meet them at the beach.

---

"Are you out of the shower yet?" Lois shouted banging on the door to the bathroom.

"I'm done! I'm done!" Chloe shouted, exiting the bathroom wrapped in her bathrobe. Her hair was dry and ready to be curled or whatever. Lois sprung for a stylist for the girls, hair for the bride, make up for all. "Guh! Give a girl a minute would you?"

"Can't, every last minute is planned from now until the I Do's so step lively soldier!" Lois called out like a drill instructor. Chloe just rolled her eyes, grateful that the nausea subsided before Lois showed up. "Dinah will be here at precisely 1000 hours. Rosalie said she'd be by as well in case you needed any last minute alterations." Lois smiled.

"So from now until then, we have relaxing breakfast." She read off her list.

"Check!" Chloe laughed as she went into the dining area. At the table was a bouquet of mixed colored tulips and a small stuffed Nemo. Chloe sighed as she picked him up she laughed at seeing his little lucky fin. She blushed as she sat down at the table because underneath her little friend was a small wrapped box sitting on top of a card. She slipped the card from underneath the box and opened it slowly. The picture was a beautiful beach scene; white sands, brilliant blue water, and palm trees in the distance. She sighed and opened the card slowly.

"_I once told you that if you fell, that I would be there to catch you. What I needed was someone to catch me. I fell so hard for you. Who would have thought you storming into my apartment that day would have landed us here? Now before you argue with me, yes you did storm, suitcase and tears and all. You flipped my world totally upside down. If I have somehow forgotten to mention this, I'm sorry; I love you Chlo, forever and always. I promise to always, ALWAYS be your partner in this life and even into the next. _

_Hey, if you get to Mercy Reef today, I'll be the guy down front in the goofy suit, waiting for his princess._

_Love,_

_A.C"_

Tears were streaming down her face as she set the card down; with shaky hands she undid the ribbon on the box and pulled it apart. She then popped of the top and gasped, it was a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet with matching earrings.

"Ohh that boy has taste!" Lois spoke. Chloe just laughed and wiped her tears away on the sleeve of her bathrobe. "Ok girl lets get you fed, what do you want to eat?"

"Lois? You're not seriously cooking are you?"

"Come on Clark's been teaching me. I can make scrambled eggs and they're edible, thank you very much."

"Ok let's do that then." Chloe went to find her phone and then sat on the living room couch while Lois cooked. She dialed and then leaned back waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" he answered laughing.

"You are in sooo much trouble mister!" she laughed. "We agreed no presents."

"No I pretty much recall you saying. "No", and I just didn't interrupt you."

"Ha,ha" she could only laugh at his logic. "How'd ya sleep last night?"

"Well it was hard to; the bed was empty. You?"

"Like a rock, nobody was hogging all the blankets."

"Ohh you're hilarious!"

"I missed you."

"I know but it was only one night."

"Yeah that's one night too many."

"True story. How are you feeling?"

"Good, having some tea this morning, and Lois is cooking for me."

"Chloe?"

"She's making scrambled eggs. She says Clark's been working with her and they're edible."

"Alright," he sounded skeptical. "If not, then please call Bart and have him bring you something?"

"I will and by the way, thank you the jewelry it's beautiful." She purred in the phone. "I…"

"CHLOEEEEE BREAKFASTTTT, HANG UP THE PHONE!" Lois shouted from the kitchen.

"Gotta go Drill Sergeant Lois is calling chow!" She laughed as did A.C.

"Ok, love you and see ya later,"

"Oh you better believe it," then they each hung up. Chloe nervously entered the kitchen to see a pile of scrambled eggs on a plate with toast.

--

"Ok the limo is out front, let's go!" Lois ordered. Dinah just rolled her eyes and Chloe just laughed. Chrissa had been dropped off earlier to hang out and help and Chloe welcomed her gladly to ride over to the venue.

"Chloe, thanks for including me in your day today." Dinah spoke as the ladies got situated around Chloe's dress.

"I'm glad you agreed. You and A.C have always gotten along, and we're family." Chloe smiled.

Lois was looking at her list and then tore it into pieces. "There is one last piece of business ladies; something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"I got new with the jewelry this morning." Chloe smiled.

"Right? So you need borrowed, old, and blue?" Lois reached in her purse to pull out a small jewelry box. "Gramma Lane gave this to me for this exact purpose when I got married. She said that I needed to pass it on if she couldn't." Lois moved in her seat to clasp the delicate necklace around Chloe's neck. It was a small antique angel pendant with a tiny blue gemstone in it. "This covers all three." Lois smiled and hugged her cousin.

The guys had arrived early to the venue to get their pics done, they laughed and joked and were trying to keep A.C from freaking out. After the fun of the photos, Bart and Victor took on their usher duties as the guests were starting to arrive. Tomas was playing his guitar for the guests. A.C was excited when his friend offered: Tomas is really talented. Oliver and Clark were hanging around near the back, just watching the people. Suddenly Oliver's eyes were covered by a pair of feminine hands, "Guess who?" the familiar voice spoke.

Oliver turned at the familiar voice and nearly fell over to see Shay. She was in a soft pastel green dress and no…wings? He smiled and hugged and kissed her cheek.

"What did you do?" he whispered in her ear.

"Do you like it?"

"That's a terrible question." He shook his head not understanding. "They're a part of you."

"I know but I wanted to be here for you; and we can't have many questions asked. So I called in a favor." She smiled. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"I don't know what to say?"

"You could tell me how I look?" She spoke shyly.

He kissed her warmly. "You look beautiful." He smiled when he pulled back.

"And you are very handsome." She kissed him again. The two lovebirds just hugged and chatted while the seats began to fill. Oliver then personally escorted her to the front so she could sit by him after he performed his duty.

"Ok," Clark spoke going to A.C. "So Lois just texted and they're on their way." He slapped his friend on the back and watched the color drain from his face. He turned and walked toward the seats hoping that mingling with the guests would help his nerves.

"You alright kiddo?" Tom spoke approaching his son smiling a knowing smile at Atlanta who was by his side.

"Yeah, I think I need some water," He spoke trying to adjust his tie.

"Look, Arthur." Atlanta spoke. "It's only natural to be nervous. I was when I married your dad." She smiled. "Deep breath, your nerves will disappear as soon as you see her." A.C nodded not really hearing them. The pastor, who was an old friend of his dad's from the service, pulled A.C to the side to talk about the service.

Tom and Atlanta just smiled at each other.

"Seems like a life time ago," Tom spoke, smiling at her.

"And it doesn't." She smiled wanting to hold him and to kiss him; knowing that it was too soon, but her time would come.

--

The chairs were full and there were people standing in the back. A.C was again at the back of the seats just looking over the crowd. He was amazed at who made the trip for this event. Friends from Hawaii, surf buddies, friends of Chloe's, Rob, Cindy and Mitch, Namor; it just blew him away.

--

On the car ride over Chloe fared no better than A.C as her nerves hit her and Lois had her blowing into a brown paper bag to curb her hyperventilation. It took a pep talk from all the ladies in the car to get her to calm down. By the time the limo got a few minutes from the beach she finally got herself together.

"Just remember Chlo, he's just as scared as you right now, but it won't matter once you finally get to see each other." All Chloe could do was smile.

--

"Ok, places everybody." Clark directed. "They're 5 minutes away." A.C inhaled and exhaled deeply. He then stood at the back of the crowd with the pastor. They were facing the parking lot and watched as the sleek car pulled into the parking lot. Tomas's music stopped and all that could be heard was the crashing of the waves.

A.C and the pastor walked down the aisle first and when they reached the archway the pastor took his spot and A.C took his. Tom, Clark, Oliver were waiting to escort the ladies out of the car each holding bouquets for them. The flowers were simple and tropical as per Chloe's request. Her bouquet was brightly colored tulips with some exotic flowers mixed in. It was a truly beautiful arrangement.

The silver limo pulled up along side the curb. Vic and Bart were standing at the head of the path holding the aisle runner ready to roll it out. There were only a few steps from the curb to the aisle which was convenient. Lois, Dinah,and Chrissa got out of the car. Chrissa ducked and dodged around the people standing to go and take her seat next to Namor.

Lois kissed Clark who gave her an appreciative once over. He then handed her the flowers. Tom gave Dinah her bouquet as well.

--

Vic and Bart then rolled the runner down the aisle and Chloe's wedding song was cued, "Somewhere Over the Rainbow," by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole, that was beautifully remixed by Victor and it began to play. Dinah and Clark walked down the aisle and took their places respectively. Then Tom and Lois made their way down the aisle. Oliver stood at the limo door hand held out to Chloe. She slipped her hand into his and allowed him to help her out of the car. He handed her her bouquet. She was grinning like a fool.

"You look beautiful, Tower." He whispered as he kissed her cheek and then laced her arm with his. "You ready?" he whispered. She exhaled a deep breath and nodded and they headed down the aisle.

--

A.C had been laughing at Bart who was fussing with his tie while his girlfriend laughed and shook her head. The music cued and he looked up and his heart stopped. On Oliver's arm was a vision in white, the likes of which he was sure he had NEVER seen before. She was stunning, from her dress, to her hair, to the flower garland she had on her head. His mouth was immediately dry and he felt his heart race.

Chloe's smile was plastered to her face, she saw him dressed in his suit and her mouth went dry. It was another million things that leapt to her mind as to why she loved that man. She could tell his eyes were misting, hers were to.

The song was ended and Ollie stood with Chloe at the front of the aisle. A.C moved to take her hand when given permission. The pastor didn't speak, he turned to the man standing behind the arch, wearing a suit and holding a large conch shell.

The man then held it up to the sky and then brought it too his lips and blew into it. The sound was beautiful and haunting all at once. He did this three times and then on his last he turned and held it over his heart and then out toward the ceremony. He then walked to stand in the back of the crowd.

"Aloha," the pastor spoke. "Welcome, we greet this ceremony with the invitation of the father, son, and holy spirit, the three calls from the conch shell. This day is truly blessed; a cloudless sky and many friends of this couple here to see them join together as husband and wife." The portly pastor with the kind face looked at Chloe and A.C and smiled. "So let's get your journey started shall we?" he smiled and looked at the Oliver, "Who gives this woman to be wed to this man in the sacred bond of marriage?" A.C just smiled as there were was one loud and in unison, "We do." From Vic, Bart, Clark, and Oliver; the entire crowd laughed. Oliver put Chloe's hand in A.C's and then kissed her cheek and shook his hand. Oliver then went and took his seat next to Shay.

"You're beautiful." A.C whispered. Chloe blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together on this beautiful day to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." A.C and Chloe held hands as they turned to face the pastor.

"I was honored to be asked to perform this ceremony. You know I've known this young man who stands before me now for a long time. I've watched him grow from a gangly youngster to the man he is today. Chloe, even now I'm amazed at the changes I've seen in A.C and it's because of you," The man spoke. "I think it's awesome." He then turned to A.C, "I've had a chance to speak to this young lady and to those who know her and the one thing that's been unanimously said is, 'she's happier than I have ever seen her.' and that's thanks to you. You two are truly a match made in heaven. Love is never easy, and there will be hardships and heart aches. Just be there for each other, talk and listen, and you will come out on the other side of whatever comes your way." He smiled at the couple then took a deep breath and looked at the crowd.

"If there is anyone here who objects to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." He spoke, and there was nothing but silence. "Good! Now, these two have written their own vows, but before they give that gift to each other, they wanted you all to listen to the song they chose to honor the loved ones who aren't here today in body but in spirit."

MercyMe's "I Could Only Imagine," began to play. Chloe began to dab the corners of her eyes to avoid running make up. A.C just squeezed her hands gently. "He's with you baby." He whispered softly. She nodded and sniffled. When the song ended the pastor gave Chloe a second to collect her self.

"Chloe?" the pastor spoke nudging her to give her vows. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Oh I absolutely do." She smiled brightly at A.C and the crowd chuckled. "I remember the very first time I met you. I was totally blown away. That feeling never went away. You are so much more than even you believe and I'm so very privileged to see it. You have such a quiet strength, that's so comforting. You make me laugh and you make me think. You challenge me to be more than I think I am and to believe in myself more than I do. I love you A.C, in a way beyond words and without measure. I promise to be your friend and your partner, to cherish and honor you all the days of my life." The tears were sliding down her cheeks and his tears were threatening to fall.

"Arthur, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I absolutely do!" he smiled and then took a deep breath. "You know you're a tough act to follow. Our first meeting was definitely memorable for me too. You were like a tiny tornado. I couldn't understand how someone so tiny could carry all that passion. Then I got to know you, and your strength simply amazed me. You see me, and at first I was terrified. Here is this girl who could see through all the bravado and still liked me? Talk about intimidating. It's one of your most endearing qualities, and just one on an endless list of things that I love about you. I do love you Chloe, more than I ever could have imagined I could love someone. Your courage and faith guide me. I promise to be your friend and your partner, to cherish and honor you all the days of my life." When they were done there wasn't a dry eye at the ceremony.

"The rings please?" The pastor asked. Lois handed A.C's ring to Chloe and  
Tom gave Chloe's ring to A.C. "Circles have no beginning and have no end." The pastor spoke as he held his hand over the couples as they held the rings. "They have come to symbolize eternal love and an endless union of body, mind, and spirit. They have been given by lovers to each other as tokens of faith, trust, and hope. Today A.C and Chloe are making a declaration before all of you that from this day forth, they are united before the world in a promise that spans the years of their lives. We ask that these rings hold and carry these dreams, remind them of the endless circle of their union to each other, and be a beautiful reflection of their sacred vows to each other, now and always. So Chloe go ahead and slide the ring on A.C's ring finger on his left hand and repeat after me- - With this ring I thee wed."

Chloe smiled as she took his ring in her hand and let go of the breath she was holding. They were almost married. "A.C, with this ring, I thee wed." she slid the silver ring onto his finger then brought it to her lips for a kiss. He closed his eyes as the chills ran down his spine. "Now A.C?" the pastor hedged. A.C took her ring and slid it onto her finger. "Chloe- - with this ring, I thee wed." he smiled and then brought her ring finger to his lips and kissed it. Tears were again sliding down her cheeks.

"With the exchanging of vows and of the rings, it is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife. A.C you may now kiss… your… bride…."

A.C smirked and Chloe just laughed as he stepped forward. One arm pulled her into his body and his other hand cupped her cheek, "Baby I love you." he whispered as he leaned in and gave her a kiss that warmed her to her very soul. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together each laughing. The crowd had gone wild when they kissed and were whooping and hollering the entire time. All the JL boys were sniffling.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is my honor and distinct privilege to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Curry." Chloe and A.C walked up the aisle toward the back with great applause and again, "Somewhere over the Rainbow," was being played…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is not a new chapter, however chpt 9 is new becuase I accidentally forgot to post it. It might make this story make more sense, sorry about that.

A.C and Chloe were in the limo and alone at last. Ollie had arranged for another car to take everyone else to the club, so the love birds could have a few minutes to themselves. A.C was kissing Chloe's neck and her hand had slid under his tie and her breathing had become heavy.

"I had better not have a hickey for the reception pictures." A.C laughed and stopped his kissing. Chloe was laughing to. He sighed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Best day ever!!" He spoke kissing her cheek.

"Ditto," She sighed. "So can you tell me now about the honeymoon?"

"Nope, its not Sunday and we're nowhere near the airport." He smiled.

"Married and already keeping things from me." She teased.

"Ha, ha…" he spoke sighing. "You know I about lost it when I saw you come down the aisle." She blushed.

"You look so good in this." She whispered running her hands over his tan vest and tie. "Peter gave me the chills when he blew into the conch shell."

"He was so excited to do that for us." He smiled.

Chloe just kissed his cheek. "Are you ready to face the crowd?" she smiled.

"Absolutely," He whispered as he pulled her into another kiss….

--

"Poppa!" Momma yelled as she stood in the great room of their club. The place was totally transformed. There was a head table at the far end of the room for the wedding party. The buffet was against the west wall. Tables set for the rest of the guest. There were multi colored streamers strung everywhere, and tiny multi colored lights strung everywhere. Colorful blankets hung on the walls as tapestries. Colorful balloons everywhere. Each table had a centerpiece of maracas, small sombrero, on small sarapes. The table clothes were of various colors. At the front door on an easel was picture of Chloe and A.C with a frame that people could write their wishes and greetings for the couple on. Momma smiled as Poppa came from the stairwell.

"Looks good," He spoke smiling and hugging his wife. "So do you."

"Flatterer," she laughed as she hugged him. "The service was so nice," she sighed.

"Yeah it was. It was like watching our son get married." She looked up at him and saw the pride on his face. Guests started to enter the club. "And this son is going to have a great time." He smiled and headed to the bar. Momma just stood in contemplation then she gasped when she realized she had left the couples wedding gift in the back. She took off in a hurry and while she was at it she would double check things in the kitchen.

The wedding party was gathered at the door of the club, waiting for the bride and groom.

"Maybe they pulled over somewhere?" Clark asked as he held his wife.

"Oh they better not have," Lois looked at her watch. Then the limo turned the corner and parked. A.C opened the door and helped Chloe out of the car. The group hugged them and welcomed them. Momma came out to greet every body. She then hugged and kissed A.C and Chloe.

"Now," she spoke softly to Chloe. "The only person who will be serving your drinks tonight is Poppa." She spoke smiling. She winked at Chloe who tried hard to hide her surprise. The woman ducked back into the club. The D.J was heard announcing the wedding party. Oliver had insisted Shay enter with him, and then Lois and Clark entered, Bart and his girlfriend, Vic and his girlfriend, then Tom and Atlanta.

"You ready baby?" A.C smiled pulling Chloe in for another kiss.

"Absolutely. You think you can keep up with me?"

"Is that a challenge?" he smirked.

"I'm just askin'?" She laughed as they heard over the PA :

"Ladies and gentleman let me introduce to you the happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Curry." The crowd inside went nuts. A.C took Chloe's hand in his, fingers entwined and they entered the club.

They kissed each other and then split up to go opposite ends of the room to greet guests. A small spotlight following each of them; suddenly the spotlight shifted to the center of the dance floor and soft guitar music with church bells ringing began to play.

The couple made their way to the center of the room. A.C held his hand out for Chloe and she took it. He spun her around and into his arms. "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You," by Tina Arena and Marc Anthony began to play. Their first dance as man and wife began and it was slow and cheek to cheek. There were some turns tossed here and there the guests could see they were totally in their own little world. "Luckiest guy alive." He whispered in her ear.

As the song ended, he spun her away from him and held her hand. They turned to the crowd and bowed. The crowd went nuts. They looked up at the balcony and waved to their guests up there. A.C pulled Chloe back in for another kiss and then they made their way to the head table.

Chloe and A.C sat down, as did everyone else. Shay even had a spot at the head table as did the guy's girlfriends. Atlanta was even sitting next to Tom. The wedding party was then allowed at the food. After plates were filled, they all sat down and began eating. Music played while the guests then began to filter through the food lines.

The food was incredible and was complimented over by the wedding party. Poppa came over to A.C and Chloe with glasses that had groom and bride etched on them. Colorful ribbons were tied at the stems. The glasses were filled with sparkling beverages. "For the toast later." He smiled. He was then handed a napkin wrapped bottle. He poured what appeared to be white wine in their glasses. He winked then turned and walked away. Chloe blushed, looked at A.C and took a drink. He just smiled at poppa who held the bottle up to A.C in salute from behind the bar.

After dinner, servers were handing out glasses of toasting champagne to the guests and Tom took center stage on the dance floor.

"When A.C asked me to be his best man, I was stunned." He paused. "I was truly honored to stand up for him today as he took Chloe as his wife. I could stand here and tell you all how proud I am of him but I do that every day." He smiled at his son. "As his best man it's my privilege to give a speech about this couple. I however am going to pass the honor to 3 friends of his who want the opportunity to speak." He spoke. A.C was stunned as Ollie, Vic, and Bart moved to the center of the dance floor.

"To my best friends," Bart spoke. "Chloelicious," He started and the crowd chuckled. "When I heard about you two? I freaked, just a little." He teased bringing his right hand up to about his cheek and put together his thumb and first finger as if he were pinching air. "But seeing you guys together? It works, and I'm so happy for you both." He had to pass off the mic. to Vic as he began to choke up.

"I never thought I'd see you settle down man?" he teased A.C. "Glad it was with someone that could keep up with you. To my best friends, I wish you much happiness," Vic spoke. He raised his glass to them then handed the mic. to Oliver.

"You two have shown me that love finds a way." He spoke smiling over at Shay. "When you least expect it, it can totally just come and knock you upside the head." He laughed. "And I know she has that effect on you." He smiled at A.C who glanced over at Chloe and laughed. "It's been a privilege to watch you, and many years of happiness and health to you both….Salud," he spoke. "Salud," the crowd spoke and took a drink.

Lois and Clark made their way to center stage. "Little cousin," She spoke. "I'm so very proud of you. You've married a heck of a guy." A.C mouthed 'thanks' to Lois. "You've always been there for me and I'm honored to be here for you. I do have to share the stage with my husband," she smiled up at Clark. "Cause it wouldn't be fair for him to not get a chance to speak." Lois spoke. "I Love you Chlo." Lois spoke and held her glass up. Clark kissed her head and then took the mic.

"Chlo, congratulations; I've known you for a very long time," He paused. "Just want you to know that I couldn't be happier for you that you've found someone who can challenge you, cherish you, and who shares your passion for….." Lois elbowed him in the gut. "For Halo and pizza." He laughed. "A.C I would tell you to take care of her, but I know you do. I couldn't be happier for the both of you. Salud," The crowd again repeated the toast and then the DJ took center stage.

"Before we get into the festivities, the bride and groom wanted to make sure to thank the owners of Del Sol, Momma and Poppa Sandoval. If they would please come to the dance floor along with Tomas and family." The D.J spoke they all made it to the dance floor. The DJ gave each couple a gift bag and an envelope. "From the newlyweds with gratitude, now everyone give them a round of applause for the food, it was awesome." The cheering was loud and raucous. The Sandoval's waved at A.C and Chloe and left the dance floor.

"Now its time for the father daughter dance, and the bride had a special request." Chloe kissed A.C before she made her way to the dance floor. "Tom?" She spoke into the mic. as the DJ went back to his stand. Tom made his way to the dance floor a mile wide grin on his face, 'What a Wonderful World,' by Louis Armstrong began to play and the two began to dance.

"I'm speechless, Chloegirl." He whispered.

"I can't thank you enough for him." She smiled at him. Tom kissed her forehead.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've given him." He spoke. A.C then led Atlanta to the floor. It was awkward but it was appropriate. It was a start for them to rebuild their relationship. The dance finished and Chloe and A.C switched partners and the DJ began to play music for everyone to dance to. The dance floor got crowded and the party got kicked into high gear.

From outside the club you could here the hot Latin music the club was famous for and the regular mix heard at most weddings. The crowd in side was having a good time. A.C and Chloe even did a solo salsa dance reminiscent of their very first time in Miami together. After a solid hour of dancing the dance floor cleared and Bart put a chair in its center for Chloe to sit down on. A.C was in the crowd talking with friends when Chloe made her way to the chair, dancing to, "Lay Your Hands On Me," by Bon Jovi.

A.C just watched as she danced just for a minute and then sat down. She curled her index finger at him, calling him to her. He came with a cat eat canary grin on his face. He then knelt on the floor in front of her and reached for the hem of her dress. He raised it up her right leg, he sighed when he saw her silk stocking clad toes. He looked up at her and arched and eye brow. She just dared him with her glare. He smiled wickedly and slid his hand up her leg, massaging it along the way. She bit her lip when he found her garter and then went just a little bit past it. He then lowered it down her leg to her knee. He rolled up the hem of her skirt and straightened her leg out with his other hand. He leaned and grabbed the garter in his teeth smirked and worked it off her leg. The crowd was whooping and hollering at it was obvious the two were having fun. When he finished he kissed her ankle and then set her leg down and fixed her dress. He held the garter over his head as he stood and leaned over her to give her a hot kiss. She just laughed and then stood to leave the floor. The single guys gathered on the floor to take a shot at catching the garter. A.C tossed it and laughed when Vic was the one who ended up with it. Vic went back to where his girlfriend was and she just kissed him, as he blushed, furiously.

The single ladies were gathered onto the floor and Chloe turned her back to them to toss the bouquet she had made for this event. She laughed as Bart's girlfriend caught the bouquet.

The dancing resumed for another half an hour, then the guests were directed to go to the dessert table to watch the couple cut the cake. It was designed like a giant sandcastle. A.C and Chloe shared a piece of cake and didn't smash it into each others faces.

Dessert was on and the party seemed to get a second wind. The party was a blast and everyone was having a great time. It was nearly 7p.m and it was time for the couple's last dance and then they were heading to the hotel room A.C had booked for their wedding night.

Nora Jones, "Come Away With Me," played and they were again cheek to cheek. During the song, party goers were given bubbles to blow for the couples send off. The song ended and the limo driver was at the door waiting. An aisle had been formed by the guests and A.C and Chloe left hand in hand to the limo. They were showered with bubbles. Chloe climbed into the limo first and A.C paused, waved at his friends and then entered the car and took off……..

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel. A.C was nibbling on Chloe's neck again. The driver opened the door and A.C got out and then helped Chloe out of the car. They walked hand in hand into the Grand. Folks wandering in the lobby applauded and cheered. Chloe just blushed and buried her face into A.C's shoulder. They entered the elevator and A.C hit the button for the top floor. Chloe was facing him, arms wrapped around his waist.

"So…." She purred, sliding her hands along the rim of his pants. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his hips rocking gently into her body.

"Baby," he whispered. He looked down at her, his eyes foggy, "I really want the elevator fantasy, just not tonight." He whispered.

"REALLY?" she purred again as her traitorous hand slipped to his zipper and teased it. He shook his head.

"Oh yeah….I have…..unghhhh…." he moaned as she unzipped his pants and slid a finger along his length. His breathing was becoming more erratic. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to their floor. He scooped her up into her and carried her down the short and private hall to their suite. "Key, vest pocket." He whispered. Chloe reached into his pocket got it, unlocked, and opened the door. A.C smirked and kissed her with passion that took her breath away. He carried her over the threshold and into the room.

The lights were off, so he set her down and led her further into the room. He reached for a switch and turned on the dimmed lights. Chloe gasped at the room. It was decorated in various shades of blue and had an oceanic type theme. There were Greek type tapestries on the wall, it was beautiful. Chloe looked around at everything in wonder.

"I know you can't go to Atlantis with me," He whispered putting a hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him, "But that doesn't mean I can't bring it to you. These tapestries and things are ours, a gift from my Uncle. He sends his apologies for not attending the wedding." He smiled. Chloe's eyes were filled with unshed tears. He leaned and kissed her slowly and lazily. "So, Mrs. Curry?" he spoke while pulling back.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"You started something in the elevator, are you prepared to finish it?" he grinned.

"Oh yeah,"

"Good," he kissed her again and then took her hand. He brought it to his lips for a kiss. He then backed up still holding her hand and leading her into the bathroom. He hit the light and the room was decorated just as the bedroom. The soaking tub was full with bubble bath.

She gasped. "What?"

"This night is supposed to be about consummating our vows. I want to show you how much I worship and honor you." He spoke as he tugged her into his body. "I love you Chloe." He said reverently.

"I love you too. Today was the most magical day of my life. I couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect day." She cupped his face in her hands, "You amaze me, and I'm so excited for the life we created." She kissed him and it melted his heart. He then moved to stand behind her. He gently removed the ring of flowers from her hair; his hands moving to her neck massaging her shoulders. He then kissed across her shoulders from left to right.

"What's the matter sidekick, you got quiet," he purred against her skin, his hands skimming to the zip of her dress. He kissed just above it then slowly started to slide it down her back and kiss the flesh he exposed. When it was open all the way, he could see the strap of her very lacy bra and panties. Chloe could only purr. He slid his hands into the dress and rested them onto her belly rubbing it gently. He then pulled his hands back and moved them back to her shoulders and slid the fabric of her dress off her shoulders, pushing it down her arms until it fell off her. She turned around with the puddle of fabric at her feet.

A.C looked her over appreciatively. "Damn." He growled and Chloe smiled her brightest smile. Not to be out done she reached and grabbed the belt loops of his pants and pulled him closer. She slid her hands under his vest to his shirt and pulled it out of his pants so she could slide her hands up and down his six pack. A.C closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He began backing up until he backed into the counter. Chloe, satisfied, reached for his belt, and undid it. She popped the top button open, his fly already open. He kicked away his flip flops, let his pants fall and then stepped out of them. He smiled cockily as he then made short order of divesting himself of his vest, tie, and dress shirt.

All he wore were his boxer briefs. "Show off." Chloe whispered.

"Gladly, for you; come here sexy." He spoke reaching for her as she jumped into his arms. He spun her around and gently set her on the counter. He kissed her with the need he fought with since the reception. She also gave as good as she got. His hands were everywhere, kneading, rubbing, stroking. He kissed his way down her body to her thighs and laved the top of her stockings while his hands undid the buckles to her shoe and removed first the right and then repeated the action on the left side. He then raised her left leg to her shoulder and gently rolled off her stocking, again repeating the action on the other side.

"I can't believe we're married," she sighed as he lowered her leg down and slid his hands up her thighs to her panties.

"If this is a dream, just let me sleep." He spoke as he kissed her thighs and traced his tongue along the rim of her panties smiling the entire time. Again, not to be out done, Chloe sat up right and slid her hand into his briefs to hold him. He froze.

"What's the matter?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh hell, I was going for this whole romance ya thing," he spoke as she began to stroke him.

Tsk, "Such language from that mouth, we're married, you can romance me later." She smiled as she removed her hand and then tugged at the waist band of his shorts. Taking the hint he pulled back from her and helped her off the counter. Both very eager they each divested themselves of their undergarments. A.C scooped up his wife and set her into the tub.

"Ohh it's cold." She squeaked.

"I think I can fix that?" he smiled as he turned the faucet on and cranked up the water. In minutes the tub was fuller and warmer. He stepped into the tub with her. She hopped up and he wrapped her legs around his waist. He knelt in the tub. He turned off the faucet, laid her back against the wall of the tub. Water sloshing over his back side, smirked as he guided himself into her moist heat. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he filled her completely. His hands steadied himself as he began to move slowly. "I missed you so much last night." He whispered a hand wandered to her chest and began to play with her peaked flesh.

"We did too," she smiled. The mention of their unborn child was all the encouragement he needed. His pace picked up and in moments they were riding the wave of pleasure together. He held her while she still contracted around him. His heart was racing.

"Good stuff, I tell ya." She spoke as she kissed his muscular shoulders.

"Glad you liked that." He laughed.

"Definitely a keeper." She grinned.

"Oh you're funny," he spoke as he was finally slid out of her. They bathed, rinsed, then dressed in the complimentary bath robes and went to veg. on the huge bed. A.C tossed the multi hued, blue blanket over them. Chloe rested against his chest, fingers interlocked with his.

"Which one do you want, boy or girl?" she asked smiling up at him.

"All I want is a healthy one." He kissed her forehead. Chloe yawned. "Tired already? I must be loosing my edge." He sassed.

"Ha, ha it was a huge day." She sighed.

"Yeah it was. I can't wait to see the pictures."

"Me either. That was fun, too." She smiled. "So about the honeymoon?"

"Did you know that most Atlantean's that come to the surface spend a lot of time in Hawaii? The beach, the sun, the water, it's a place to be that's like home and still feel safe." He spoke.

"Really? We're going there?"

"Yup. Peter's family is a lot like the Sandoval's. He and I have been friends for ages. They all couldn't make the trip, so we were invited out there, we'll be guests of honor at the family luau," Chloe interrupted his chatter with a kiss.

"I've always wanted to go there." She sighed.

"I will show you a side of the Islands tourists don't see. This was one of my playgrounds when my dad and I were really butting heads." He laughed.

"I love hearing about your kiddo days." She smiled. He just blushed.

"Seriously are you tired? Hungry? Momma and Poppa sent over some food and some of the sparkling cider for us."

"How did she know? You didn't tell her did you?"

"How did they find out about Aquaman?" He smiled. Chloe yawned again. A.C just kissed her forehead. "Sleep baby, we can eat later." He then yawned wrapped his arm around her and sighed in contentment as they both drifted off to sleep.

--

"Good morning gang!" A.C spoke as he and Chloe walked hand in hand into the in hotel restaurant. Ollie and Shay, Tom and Atlanta, Vic and his girlfriend, Bart and his girlfriend, Lois and Clark, Rob, Cindy and Mitch, and Namor and Chrissa were there for brunch.

"Good morning!" they all chimed in. A.C pulled out Chloe's seat for her and then pushed it in for her. She just smiled up at him.

"So how late did you all end up staying at the club?" Chloe asked as she drank some orange juice.

"Eleven?" Lois looked at Clark who nodded.

"Cool, that's a great club." She smiled.

"So when does your flight leave?" Rob asked.

"We need to be at the airport by one." A.C spoke.

"Hey sidekick, the packages were taken back to your condo this morning." Ollie spoke.

"Did you see that stack of gifts?" she turned to A.C

"Yeah." He just shook his head.

"We all pitched in this morning to give you this." Clark spoke as he handed a card to Bart who passed it down until it reached the couple. Chloe opened it and it was 500 dollars cash.

"You didn't need to do that, guys." A.C spoke stunned.

"It's Hawaii." Rob spoke smiling, knowing the cat was out the bag since Lois let it loose. He then turned to kiss his wife. The rest of the meal was like that; people sharing stories of romance, and of things that happened at the reception. Chloe was laughing so hard she was crying. After eating and everyone was winding down to spend their last day in Miami, Chloe excused her self to use the restroom. Namor pulled A.C aside inadvertently next to the restrooms to have a family chat.

"Thanks so much for getting me and Chrissa back together. We'll let you know when we've set a date." He spoke. A.C smiled.

"I'm happy for you really. She's a great girl and I'm glad to see that you were able to change your antiquated opinions."

"Yeah, its history. I just want to wish you all the happiness and joy through all the days of her life." He spoke he patted his cousin on the back and left.

Chloe was about to leave the ladies room when she heard, "all the happiness and joy through all the days of her life." It was like a kick to the gut. 'What did he mean by that?' She turned to face the mirror. Tears threatening to fall, Orin was what? Immortal? She couldn't breath. Her hand went over her abdomen to hold her baby. Would he outlive them both? She was hyperventilating. She needed to calm down. She looked at her watch and it was time to leave for the airport. She needed to put on a brave face. She took several calming breaths and then exited the bathroom. A.C was waiting for her. She smiled at him.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Chloe nodded. He wrapped her arm around his waist as they headed out to the front of the hotel. Everyone was waiting and wished them well as they climbed into the limo, bags already in the trunk and headed for the airport. They chatted idly and made out a little until they got to the airport and boarded the private plane. Chloe was trying to keep a brave face. She sat in her seat while A.C talked briefly with the pilot. He then came and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hawaii, here we come." He smiled. Chloe smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She snuggled into him and sighed. "So you think you're going to keep whatever's bothering you to yourself the entire time?" he asked looking down at her. She blushed. "You should know by now that I can read you like a book. I was hoping you'd just tell me, so it must be big if you're avoiding." He spoke. Chloe just shook her head.

"I…..over heard Namor talking to you when I was leaving the ladies room." She spoke and A.C's face fell.

"So how many years more do you out live me or do you just not age all together?" she spoke hurt.

"Baby, my life is definitely finite." He spoke. "Atlantean's aren't immortal." He spoke trying figure the best way of assuaging her fears. "I didn't tell you for a very specific reason."

"And that would be?"

"Do you feel any better now that you know?" he asked. "Would I want you to spend everyday looking in the mirror and seeing your body change with age, beautifully I might add and wonder if I were noticing or caring? To worry, that I see the changes, and not you? To not enjoy our days together because you'd be worrying about how many that would be." He held her tight against him. "If that was selfish and high handed, than call me guilty. I am. My heritage allows for me to be longer lived than most humans, but not greatly."

"You kept this from me?" she spoke.

"Yeah I did. I don't think about it. I have learned to live in the now, not the far from now." he whispered. "Chloe, I want us to enjoy today and tomorrow and not put a time limit on that."

"I just, it's scary to me to think of us not always being together."

"Then don't think of it. We have years and years together. We'll see our children grow and have children. One day at a time from now until forever." He spoke.

"Children?" she smiled up at him.

"Absolutely." He kissed her head again.

"Is there anything else you've neglected to tell me?" she winced.

"No, you'll learn about the rest of my life in Hawaii, and I wouldn't want it any other way." He smiled. She grinned up at him and sighed, her future with him, however many years they had together would always be bright….

Fin—(for now)- Coming soon, "10 Days in Heaven"


End file.
